Black Swan's Love
by KenLala.Laura
Summary: Laura Hansford is 18 years old Noble woman, she is the head of Hansford Family, and she is Queen's black Swan. She is a beautiful woman, always smiling, kind, Generous, and forgiving. Many men's hearts got captured by her, but she sometimes not realizing it or reject their offer to marry her. But, behind her smile and kidness... There's a scar on her body, pain and revenge. She
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON ANIME (BUT I WILL ADD MY OWN STORY TOO ^^)**  
><strong>**I give you a warning again, there'll be a spoiler from the anime and the manga.<strong>  
>Enjoy~ 3 (Sorry for my bad English and Grammar ^^.)<p>

Original Character's Name : Laura Hansford  
>Age : 18 Y.o.<br>Birthday : 25th December  
>Appearance : Knee-length black hair, black eyes (her hair is low ponytail not a pig tail hairstyle, and her fringe is on the right side)<br>Likes : Cheese cake, Rose Tea, Earl Grey, Strawberry Short cake, play a piano.  
>Dislikes : Pineapple, Chili, Cockroach, Summer (because when Summer's come... there'll be so many invitation for a ball. She's doesn't really like party so much. She'll come if she doesn't have anything else to do or for work)<p>

**Prologue:**

Laura Hansford was born on 25th December, and she's the only child of Hansford Family. She lived happily with her parents, and loves to play a piano. Whenever she plays a piano, her parents always enjoying it and give her a hug and kiss after she done playing it. Laura always smile and happy, and always give a money or food for the poor, and orphanage. And because of that, many people knows her because of her kindness.

But at the age of 14, her parents got killed by a mysterious person, and she was taken by that man to the unknown place which is the place to do an occult things (like a ritual place for summon satan or demon) with so many people who use a mask to cover their face.  
>Laura got whipped, cut, kicked, and many torture until her body have many bruises. When she got tortured, she kick her torturer right on the stomach, and run away. But, fortune is not on her... When she tried to open the door, she got slashed on her back by a torturer's knife. She screamed in pain, and her back is bleeding a lot, but people in that place didn't care about it and continue the torture to her.<p>

3 month passed, and Laura already look like a lifeless doll but still in her sanity in her cage. Every time her torturer come, she will act like a lifeless doll and accept the torture. After that, she will cry with a low voice in her cage. That night... When Laura is sleeping in her cage, suddenly people with their mask come, including her torturer. They bring her out from the cage and pull her hair and put her to the altar for the ritual.

"NOO! LET GO OF ME! HELP!" She shouted in panicked and scared to think what will happen to her.

People didn't care about her shouting for help, and begin the ritual. They stripped her, and tied her wrists with chain. Her torturer chant something which Laura don't understand, and that man begin to stab her body with a knife. He stab her body many times while still chanting and said this is for her and her family's sins, and it makes Laura screamed in pain and tears.  
>After got stabbed many times, her body pulled to the woods. Laura who's still alive but dying tried to struggle, got thrown to the hole which will her grave. She saw her torturer and the other people begin to bury her with a dirt while chanting something.<p>

Laura saw them all before got buried completely, and begin to feel rage. At this moment she threw all of her dream, and her only wish is to seek the truth, and revenge for her family and her own.  
>"Why this happen to me... WHY! I never do anything wrong, but why god make my life like this! I won't forget... I won't forget this! I won't forgive you guys! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!". Once the dirt covered her completely, she was then surrounded by darkness.<p>

In darkness, she is laying on mid air with her bloody stomach and bruised body. Tears came out from her closed eyes, she doesn't want to open her eyes because she's scared, if she opened her eyes, she will found out she is alone without her family. She's angry and sad, because she died before she had her revenge, the truth, and clean her family's name from humiliated. She keep crying with closed eyes and begin to accept her cruel fate.

'What is your desire...?" A voice with chuckle rang in her ears.

Laura opened her eyes, and saw a black wolf in front of her. its red eyes stared back at her, make her bit scared.

"Who... are you...? Where..d-did you..come from?" She asked with a weak voice and hold back her fear.

"I'm a demon. You have summoned me here, with your hatred, sadness, and fury." The voice said and come closer to her. "You are in between life and death, in a world of emptiness and blank record of your new life. Because your fate has not been decided by you. You can make that decision. Do you want revenge to win justice and the truth? Or will you accept your cruel reality and fate, and be save on the heaven?".

Laura hesitated at first. She thinking for a while should she trust the demon or not. But for some reason, she knew she could trust the demon. When she about to give her answer, the demon wolf interrupt her. "however, it requires a payment..." He said, make her curious and bit confused. "If you make the contract with me. I will take your soul after your wish is fulfilled.".

Laura listened about the payment, but she won't hesitated anymore and spoke to him with determined voice. "Demon... I will make the contract with you!" She said. "I WANT TO SEARCH THE TRUTH, HAVE REVENGE TO PEOPLE WHO RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS , AND MAKE EVERYONE UNDERSTAND MY SUFFERING!".

The demon wolf begin to chuckle. "Yes, my lady."

**Author's note:  
>Well, Prologue is done~ 3. More to come later on. And, for your information My OC's real surname is Nakamura. But because I think it's bit weird using that surname on 18th century, I change it using her mother surname (Because my OC is mix blood, she is japanese-England Lol~)<br>I will update as soon as I can, because I have many assignment too from college. And let me know what can I do to improve this story, and you can give your idea for new chapter. Thank you for reading my fan-fiction ^^ (and... Correct me if my grammar or my English have many mistakes ^^;;). Bye2~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry all of my readers~~! *bow down* D''':**

**My chapter is bit messed up... this is the real chapter 2... And the other chapter "2" from my story (The one when Laura and the others at Viscount's party) is actually a chapter 3.**

**I'm so sorry you guys! :"""(, I didn't realize it until today DX.**

**So here it is.. the real chapter 2~ (I will fix the chapters lines.. Forgive my clumsiness everyone~)**

**About**** a ****ring with a Faustian symbol**** on Laura's left pinky finger.****T****his ring is a Laura's contract mark with Yvet. And if people see the ring, the Faustian mark will disappear (you can say hidden) and ****the**** ring will be disguised just like a normal ring.**

**So, now readers~ enjoy your reading~ 3 *hugs***

**I wanna tell you about Laura's contract mark with Yvet, is not the same like Ciel's. Here's her contract mark on her ring and Yvet's left hand~**: http: (slash) (slash) .net(slash)fs70(slash)i(slash)2014(slash)300(slash)e(slash)a(slash)a_contract_mark_for_laura_by_(kenlala007- (d84coow).(jpg) )

"Your carriage is ready, my Lady"

Laura Nodded with a smile and walked towards the carriage. The butler, Yvet helped her to get into the carriage before closing the door.  
>"Well then Yvet, to the Phantomhive Manor please" She said with a smile on her face, which make Yvet smiling at her and nodded. "Yes, my lady." He said and the carriage began to move. Along the way, the girl looked out from the window for a while and start to sleep. As soon as they arrive there, Yvet wake her up, and help her stepped out from the carriage.<p>

"Yvet..." She called her butler who is walking behind her. "Yes, my lady?" He asked, realized his mistress call. "...Nothing... I just want to call your name, That's all." She said with teasing smile which make Yvet confuse and just smile at her.

They keep walking, went to the doorstep. Yvet knocking on the door, a man with raven hair, and crimson eyes opened the door.  
>"Might I ask who you are, miss?" He asked while looking at Laura and looking at Yvet after that.<p>

Yvet came beside his young mistress "May I present you, my young Mistress.. the black swan, Laura Handsford.".

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, milady. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Phantomhive family. It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady like you." Said the butler who is known as Sebastian. "And forgive my rudeness, for not recognized you, the queen's black swan." He said as he gently kissed her hand which make Laura had light shade of pink on her face.

She look at Sebastian and shows her gentle smile. "It is very nice to meet you too, Sebastian. And, it's okay I forgive you" She said.  
>Sebastian smiling at her, he then got out a black rose and gave it to her.<p>

Laura took it and nodded with her gentle smile. "Thank you for the rose, Sebastian. It's so beautiful."

before he says anything to her, Yvet clear his throat which make both of them looked at him. "My lady, don't forget about why we are here..." Yvet said smiling at her, and then stared at Sebastian with furious look while hide his jealousy feeling.

"Ah, you are right. Forgive me..." Said the young lady with giggle. "Sebastian, may I come in to see the master of Phantomhive Manor? I need to talk to him about the case."

"Yes, my lady. Right this way. Young master is already waiting with the others."

When Sebastian closed the door behind the guests, he led them to his master's study room. When they entered the room, Laura and her butler see a young boy with navy blue hair and an eye patch covering one of his blue eyes stood up from his chair and made his way towards Laura. Kissing her hand, he began to present himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Laura... The black swan. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and may I tell you, you are beautiful and lovely in this dress."

"Umm... T-Thank you." Laura stuttered in the shade of pink. She realized Ciel is not alone, there's a woman who have a short red hair and wearing a red dress with a green long hair man who Laura guess is the woman's butler, and a man with a Chinese clothes with a woman who wear a short dress revealing her legs.

"Forgive my rudeness milady. People behind my master are madam red with her butler named Grell, and Mr. Lau with his partner, Ran Mao (I forgot Lau's full name. Forgive me~ *bow*)." Said Sebastian introduced the people behind Ciel, and Laura just smiled and curtsied politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Ciel, Madam Red, Mr. Lau, and Sebastian. I present you my butler, Yvet Remdolt.".

Yvet bowed to them. "My salutations."

Laura smiled and clap both of her hands. "Well, I think that's enough of introduction. Let's go back about the case. Do you have a list of suspects?".

"Not yet." Replied Ciel. "Sebastian! Go interrogate the people with Yvet. Don't come back until you find one suspect!".

"Yes, my lord." Bowed Sebastian.

"Yvet, do what he said... And be careful." Ordered Laura while looking at her butler.

"Yes, my lady." Bowed Yvet, and the two butlers were out from manor.

While waiting the butlers come back from interrogating, Laura talking about the case with Ciel, Madam Red, and Lau on the couch in Ciel's study room. Now she know that Madam red is Ciel's aunt, and Lau is Ciel's knows too that Lau is doing an opium drug-dealing, but she doesn't really care, because that's not her case for now.

After a few sips of tea, they came back. "How did it go? You two find a suspect?" Asked Laura while looking at two butlers.

"Yes, my lady. We found one particular suspect." Said Yvet.

"Do go on." Said Ciel take a sip of his earl grey tea.

"His name is Viscount Druitt." Said Sebastian. "There's a rumor, that he hosted a parties where only those close to him can attend. And his position will be at ball tonight in exactly 6 hours. That's our only chance to get him.".

"A ball huh… Well, I got his invitation few hours ago. But I reject it." Said Laura sighing while put her hand on the head, because she thinks she make a wrong choice. "And I'm curious and suspicious about his "secret party"."

"We better act fast, before he gets another victim." Said Ciel, then he looking at his aunt, Madam Red. "Madam Red, because of this reason can you think of something?"

Madam red look at ciel and smirking. "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? With a few words here and there, it'll be arranged."

"It has been decided then. No matter what, we must get him and I will do anything to close the case fast for the Queen." Said Ciel firmly.

"anything? Did you said anything, Ciel?" Asked Laura looking at Ciel who is nodded at her.

Laura thinking for a while, and she smiling after got a plan. "If you said anything... Then will you follow my plan? I don't know will it work or not, but this plan it's worth to try."

"Tell me." Said Ciel with curiosity.

"Well then, before that... Yvet, Sebastian, and mr. Lau. You three may leave this room for a moment. And thank you for the useful information both of you." The butlers bowed in response before leaving the room with Lau. Laura talking in secret with Madam Red, so Ciel who still sit on the couch behind them can't hear their talk. A few moments later, Madam Red smirked with Laura while looking at Ciel.

"Well then, Ciel... You must use this chance properly. There's only one chance, so... Shall we begin? ^^" Asked Laura with a smile smirk on her face.

Ciel looked at the young mistress and his aunt in front of him with a scared look. She was giving a creepy aura behind her smile, and he knew that they was up to something


	3. Chapter 3

That night, in front of Viscount Druitt's manor. A carriage stop in front of the door, and Laura with the others came out from the carriage. She is wearing a sleeveless blue and black dress with black shawl, and she was not wearing her black swan ring in order to hide her identity. At the manor, there are many guests with a glamour dresses and suit inside the house, when they step in. Laura heavy sighed while she looks around.

"Is something wrong, Laura?" Asked Madam Red with a concerned and puzzled look. She is wearing a strapless red dress with black frill and black fur shawl.

"Well, to be honest. I don't want to come, because it makes me exhausted and the ball is boring too. Because people always talking about useless thing." Said Laura bit angry which make Lau chuckling, and Madam Red giggle.

Madam Red thought, it's a rare occasion, there's a lady who doesn't like a party. And she pats Laura's shoulder. "Don't be like that, Laura. You should be grateful, because if you go to many balls you can find a compatible man to be your husband." Said Madam Red laughing and Laura just sighed because she's not thinking about marriage for now.

"Well, you can write my name in your husband-to-be list, Lady Laura. I'll be happy if you choose me" Said Lau in teasing voice, which makes the lady black swan looking at him with a flashed pink on her face. "Well, master Lau... I will think about that after I die." Said her giving the Asian man a fake smile. And the Asian man who wears a formal suit just chuckling after hearing the lady's answer.

" But, such grandness. It really is the last day of the social season." Said Madam Red amazed by the crowd of people at ball.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable!" Said Lau crossing his arms.

"If he suspects anything, then it's all over. Understand? We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down." Said a young teenager with a pig tail wearing a pink dress with a flower hat. Laura and the others looking at the young teen with a surprise looks, and Madam Red suddenly hug the teenager.

"SO CUTE! Really Ciel, you are super cute in this dress!" Said Madam Red hug the teenager who is known as Ciel disguised as a girl.

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this!?" Asked Ciel with embarrassment.

"What? You don't like it? But, a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France." Said Madam Red with a sad look. "WHY WOULD I LIKE IT!" Said Ciel shouting with a blue line and irk mark on his face.

"Ciel, a lady should not be shouting so loudly! Remember your lesson!" Said Laura coming closer to Ciel. "And to be honest, I agree with Madam Red. You look so cute in this dress Ciel ^^. " Said Laura with a cute closed eye smile, which caused Ciel blushing.

"But, I don't want to wear this dress! Besides, I have a pride!" Said Ciel with embarrassment and mad at Laura and Madam Red, which make them just smile and giggle.

"Oh my, oh my... Did Lady Laura already told you, a lady should not shouting so loudly." Teased Sebastian while fixing his glasses and he's wearing a dark brown royal suit (Is it right? I don't really remember, but he didn't wear his butler's uniform. That's what I remember), and behind him there's Yvet wearing a royal grey suit and use a glasses too for disguise.

"Right, you have to obediently follow the instructions!" Said Madam Red grinning.

"Now, let's put a role for you all..." Said the young duchess smiling. "Master Lau, you are Madam red's lover. Yvet you will act as my brother. Ciel, you're my little sister. Madam Red, you are Ciel, Yvet, and my aunt. Sebastian, you are Ciel's personal tutor. And... Grell, you are..." Laura thinking for a while when she looking at Grell, Madam's Red butler who is bit excited waiting his role.

"Grell can be as he is, Laura. So, you don't have to give him a role ^^." Said Madam Red with wide smile, and that makes Grell shocked and Laura just shrugged. "Well, I agree with you Madam." Said her with a smile and Grell who heard that make a sad face.

"So... Why is my role as "your sister"!" Asked Ciel while his face blushing, which make Laura smile and pats Ciel's shoulder.

"Well, it because I've always wanted a cute sister! And the other reason is, you are so cute in a pink dress and pig tails!" Replied the young duchess with a wide and gentle smile, which caused Ciel bit mad and blush until she went closer to him. "But, the main reason is... If your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be troublesome, right? And anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with a handsome butler would know it's "you". So, isn't this the best solution?" Said Laura with smile on her face, and doesn't realize that her words make Sebastian smiling.

Ciel is still mad, but he thinks that Laura is right, if he were discovered that he's a Phantomhive, it will be bad. And it will ruin his reputation, his pride, and lost his suspect. "Oh, and also... Viscount Druitt is a womanizer with a wide range of defenses. So you're perfect!" Said Madam Red happily, and Laura nodded as her agreement. "WHAT?! So you two use me as bait to seducing him!" Said Ciel in anger and had blue lines on his face.

"Did young master not say so before "I will do anything"?" Teased Sebastian.

"Don't forget to mention "I volunteer myself, so that milady won't get hurt by that man." Added Yvet while smirking.

Ciel glared at the two butlers before at the two butlers before the seven of them made their way around the hall.

"Ah, Laura... There's something I want to talk about, if you don't mind." Said Madam Red who is walking beside Laura.

"Hm? What is it, may I ask?" Asked the young lady holding her black shawl which covered her back.

"Do you mind if you lower your shawl?"

"Hn? Why?" Replied Laura with a confused look.

"Because, I think you will be more beautiful if you lower it. And, more guys will approach you if you lower it~ Especially Viscount ^^" Said Madam Red with teasing smile.

Laura who hear that, just sighed and shook her head back and forth. "Forgive me, madam... But I won't lower my shawl. I already comfortable this way." Answered the young lady with a little smile. She doesn't want to lower her shawl, because some of her scars mark will be showed.

"That's too bad, well at least you are still beautiful ^^." Said Madam Red smiling, and Laura just give her a little smile. Without the young lady realize, Ciel and the other men heard their conversation. And the men are agreed with Madam Red that Laura is prettier without her shawl. Yvet who saw them just sighed and walk beside his mistress.

At the hall, Sebastian went with Ciel while Yvet went with Laura, and Madam Red went with Lau and Grell. "First of all, we must look for the Viscount..." Said Sebastian.

"I really do not want my fiancé to see me like this..." Muttered Ciel with blue lines on his face. Sebastian who heard that just chuckling. He knows if his young master see him like this, she will shouting in happiness and call his young master cute.

"Wow! What a pretty dress!"

An adorable and awfully familiar voice caught their attention. The earl and his butler froze as their head turned around to where the source was from. And the earl in shock sees his fiancé, Elizabeth, was there having a conversation with another woman.

"There's a lot of pretty dresses~! SO CUTE~!" She continued happily.

"S-s-s-s-s-Sebastian!" Said Ciel in shock and panic calling his butler.

"M-my lor..Lady, please calm down and be quieter." Whispered Sebastian try to calm his young master. "Let's go to the other way fir..-"

"Ah! That dress is cute too!" Said Elizabeth as she pointed at Ciel, without knowing that it was her fiancé.

"Please follow me, my lady." Whispered Sebastian as he guided his master to a hiding place. Elizabeth is looking around for him and Ciel, but then left when she failed to find them. From behind the table with a cake, Ciel and Sebastian peeped to make sure she was out of sight. Once the coast was clear, they continued to hide to be extra safe.

"Why is Elizabeth here! A-anyway, let's go back to where ladies are..." Ciel stopped his talk when he saw his aunt enjoying herself without worrying anything and seems forgot about the case. "SHE IS TOTALLY ENJOYING HERSELF HERE!" Thought Ciel with anger and panic, and now he tries to search Laura and her butler while still hiding.

"This is quite a problem. To think that Lady Elizabeth would be here..." Muttered Sebastian while still look around.

"Regardless of disguised... If we meet..." Trailed Ciel with horrified look.

"You'll be found out."

"If she finds me, the Viscount will discovers me, and I won't be able to investigate!"

"Further, everyone here will found out that the young lady is in fact a "young master"." Answered Sebastian with a fact, which make Ciel lost his words in more shocked.

"IF PEOPLE FIND OUT I'M DRESSED LIKE THIS, IT'LL BE THE ULTIMATE HUMILIATION FOR THE PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY!" Said Ciel almost shouting his words aloud. "A-anyway, let's move towards Lady Laura and her butler." Whispered Ciel tried to calm his self. He looks around and found Laura with her butler sipping her lemonade.

Before they could get closer to Laura and her butler, they heard Elizabeth coming closer to them, and they tried to stay away from Elizabeth as far as they can. Sebastian telling the waiter to serve her a drink as a distraction, and they managed to get out to the place where Laura and her butler standing.

"Are you okay, Ciel? You look exhausted." Asked Laura with a concern look after putting the empty glass in the table, and Ciel just shook his head as his answer that he is okay. Laura sighed, and pat Ciel's shoulder. "I will help you then, to "seduce" Viscount Druitt. Beside I've got nothing else to do." Said Laura smiling.

"Is it okay with you? I don't want you to get hurt." Said Ciel.

"It's okay, and this is my case too. And besides, don't worry about me. I won't get hurt that easily." Said Laura and when she talking with Ciel, the music began. "perfect timing... Ciel, let's use this opportunity to find Viscount. With dancing ^^." Said Laura giggling, and Ciel who heard gives a heavy sighed.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Asked Yvet.

"Yes, we shall." Replied Laura with a smile. Ciel sighed and accept Sebastian's offer too.

At the dance floor, they began to dance. Soon, they give each other a glace, giving the message to find Viscount Druitt, and they continued to dance in sync with the music. A few minutes later, Ciel was on his knees, exhausted. He looked at Laura, noticing that she was still on her feet and doesn't feel exhausted. Noticing his stare, Laura looked at him and shows her bright and gentle smiled, earning a smile from the earl.

When Sebastian helped his master up, they were interrupted by a clap and they looking at the young blond man with shaggy, light blonde hair, and lavender eyes. He was wearing elegant clothing that consisted of a white suit, a pocket square, and an ascot tie, accompanied by accessories such a brooch and white gloves.

When they look at the man, they already know that the man was Viscount Druitt, their suspect. Laura looking at her butler then comes closer to him. "Yvet, I want you to do something... Find another suspect. I have a feeling there's another suspect other than Viscount." Whispered Laura. Yvet nodded at her and leaving his mistress with a reason he wants to find another dance partner. Sebastian who saw Yvet going somewhere after his mistress whispered something, become curious but he leave it aside for now, because the important thing to do now is get Viscount Druitt, the suspect.

"Young mistresses, I shall go and fetch some drinks." Said Sebastian as he bowed before leaving his master and Laura. Sebastian looking at Laura, he worried if anything happen to her, but all he can do now, is waiting his next act.

"Good evening, Viscount Druitt." Greeted Ciel and Laura curtsies in unison with a cute fake smile on their face.

"Are you two enjoying yourself, my little robin and my beautiful canary?" Asked the Viscount as he kissed Ciel's hand then Laura's hand. Making the young earl and the young duchess twitched a little without letting him notice. "_Seriously... I regret this decision... But, I don't want Ciel get hurt. Especially WITH THIS MAN!_" Thought Laura while she secretly wiped her hand on her skirt and give Viscount a fake smile.

"We are enjoying the ball, and this ball is wonderful, we're impressed. However, we have always wanted to speak with you, Viscount." Said the earl smiling and secretly wiped his hand too on his skirt. "We are already bored with dining and dancing."

This caused the Viscount's smile wider before he held Ciel's waist. "You are quite a stubborn little princess, aren't you, my little robin?" He asked as his fingers crawled down Ciel's waist, successfully make Ciel have a goosebump.

"Endure! I have to endure this! It was for this moment that I had to go through all that! Fitting in a stupid corset, walking like a lady, etiquette lesson, and dancing lesson... Even that seducing lesson too... Wasn't it!" Thought Ciel with anger.

"Umm... Viscount, do you know more fun things to do than dancing and dining?" Asked Laura with a seductive smile and move. Viscount sees her and smirk.

"Why of course! If it's you, then your cries would be so sweet and beautiful, my lovely canary." Replied the Viscount while lifting Laura's chin to make her look at him. "I swear to god... I want to get away from him, right NOW! I Must... Endure it!" Thought Laura still gives Viscount a seductive smile.

"That's not fair, sister... I want to join the fun too~!" Said Ciel in feminine and cute voice tried to seducing the Viscount, makes Laura who hear that hold herself not to laugh.

"Of course, my dear little robin. You can join the fun too... And I shall teach you about pleasurable things."

"AARRGGHH! After everything's over, I'll exterminate him immediately!" Cursed Ciel with a giant irk mark on his head. Laura who saw Ciel like that, just sighed and wished that Ciel can endure it a bit longer. "Fun things such as?" He continued to ask Viscount in his feminine tone."Anyhow, we must investigate something before the dance ends!" Thought Ciel tried to endure his anger and goosebump.

Laura looks around, and she with the young Earl then noticed Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancé was looking at her, Ciel and Viscount Druitt across from the dance floor. Laura and Ciel bit panic but tried to stay calm. If they can't stay calm, the plan will be ruined. Once the music ended, Elizabeth ran towards them. Suddenly, Sebastian jumped down in front of her with a wardrobe and uses a mask to cover his face. He then began to distract the crowd and Elizabeth with the help of Lau.

"I don't remember having arranged a performance..." Said Viscount while thinking with his hand on his chin.

Taking this opportunity, Ciel and Laura nodded to each other and went close to Viscount with a feminine and cute looks. "Viscount, I am tired of watching these shows too, so... Please?" Asked Ciel with his adorable face (he is adorable~ I admit it~!). "Yes, Viscount. I am tired too. I want to have another fun than these shows." Said Laura with an innocent smile.

"I understand my beautiful ladies... Anything for you two." Replied the Viscount smiling while bit blushing, and that makes Ciel have another goosebump and Laura have a blue line on her face.

The Viscount begins to lead the ladies into a dark room far from the crowd, While Sebastian distract the crowd with his "magic" performance. Upon arriving at a door, Ciel and Laura heard the hall is quite lively, wondered what Sebastian did there. They entered the room, after Viscount opened it. They smell something strange sweet, and before they do anything, they were surrounded by darkness.

After a few minutes, Ciel opened his eyes but he saw nothing, assuming that he was blindfolded. He tried to move his body, but he felt a grip on his body tighten, assuming that he was tied up too. "Tch! I must get out of here fast, and save Lady Laura! I wonder where she is right now... I hope she is save." Thought Ciel worried about Laura.

"First to identify where I am..." Ciel looked around, and he heard the sound of someone talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, next is we have two items that everyone has been anticipating for." Said a familiar voice. "We have two beautiful specimens tonight. You may choose to keep them in the cage, or you could play with them as much as you wish, or use them make the ritual shine even more, or parts of them can be sold according to what the customer prefers. The first one, her eyes are bright and beautiful. The color of the sea, yet with a deep contrasting color of the forest."

"It's an underground auction?! This man... So he's the one killing women and selling their organs in the underground auctions!" Thought Ciel.

"Now, the second one, this beautiful woman has a beautiful long black hair like a silk, and her black eyes are bright and innocent as the color of the night." Continued the Viscount.

"What is he talking a... damn! That bastard! He got her too!" Cursed Ciel as he realized, the woman Viscount told about was Laura.

"Now, I will proceed to show everyone. The starting bid is 1000!"

"2000!"

"3000!"

"5500!"

The Viscount assistants starts to untie the fold which cover Ciel and Laura's eyes, and Ciel open his eyes which have a Faustian symbol on his right eye.

"Sebastian...", "Yvet..."

"I'm here." Said Ciel and Laura in unison, and Ciel who heard Laura's order bit surprised. "Is she..."

Suddenly, the lights went off, which caused the audience and the Viscount start to panic. All they could hear was screaming and cracking bones. When the lights were on, Sebastian opened Ciel's cage and helped his master to get up. Once Ciel was free, he ran towards Laura who already released by her butler."Lady Laura! Are you alright?!" Asked Ciel worried.

"Yes... I'm okay, Ciel." She responded with a weak smile while standing beside Yvet, and Ciel sighed in relief.

"With this, the case of Jack the Ripper is solved." Said Ciel as they looked at the unconscious Viscount.

"It's pretty anticlimactic." Commented Laura.

"I've already called the police. They should be getting here soon." Said Yvet with a serious look.

"I see. As always, you did a good job Yvet." Said the young duchess smiling and pat Yvet's shoulder, which caused Yvet smiling at her. "Now, we should not dwell in this place any longer. If we stayed, the police would give us a hard time. Especially in your current state, Ciel." Continued Laura with a teasing smile, which caused Ciel blushing and realized he is still in his disguise.

"You're right. Let's go back now, before the dog at Scotland Yard arrive." Answered Ciel while clear his throat. When, Laura walked in front of Ciel and Sebastian. The butler noticed something on Laura's back. "My Lady... Did the Viscount hurt you?" Asked Sebastian with a concern look.

"Huh? No, he didn't hurt me at all... Why do you ask, Sebastian?" Asked Laura confused. Ciel is confused too why his butler asking her a weird question.

"Really? Because I noticed something on your back... If you don't mind, may I check it?"

Laura Surprised, realizing that she's not holding her shawl. And shook her head back and forth fast. "No, you don't have to Sebastian... Yvet can check it for me. Thank you for your concern." Said her with a smile hide her panic emotion. "Now, come on! We better go now!" Continued Laura.

All the men nodded, and Yvet picking her up as Sebastian did the same to Ciel and they escaped through the window. While escaping, Yvet whispering something to his mistress, and Laura just nodded with a sad smile. Sebastian and Ciel saw her sad smile, and wondered what Yvet whispered to the young Duchess.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ciel, Laura, Madam Red, Grell and Lau were in Ciel's study room. When the butlers, Yvet and Sebastian entered with cups of tea and newspaper, Ciel took it. When he read the front page of the newspaper after drinking his tea, He slammed his table in furious.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Shouted Ciel in furious which made Laura and the others surprised, and confused.

"What's happening, Ciel? Why did you shout?" Asked Laura worried at him.

"The Viscount... He's not the one! He's not Jack the Ripper!" Answered Ciel while give the front page to Laura.

Laura was surprised after she read the front of the newspaper, but she had felt that The Viscount was not the murderer. And that's why she told her butler to investigate again last night, and she already knew too, who is the real murderer which made her sad, remembered about last night conversation with Yvet.

_**Flashback : on.-**_

"Are you sure about this, Yvet...?" Asked Laura with surprised look after read her butler report at her room in Ciel's manor.

"Yes, my lady. I'm sure of it. That is the only reason why the victims are connected." Answered Yvet nodded.

"But... How can that be...?! If you were right, how can sh…-" Laura became quite and started to thinking for a while then saw her butler. "Tell me if I'm not wrong... There's someone who helped the murderer killed them."

Yvet smirked at his mistress and nodded. "Yes, my lady. You were right about that, the murderer had help. And the helper is not a mere human…"

Laura sighed and lifted up her fringe. "Is the helper... Perhaps is the same as you?" Asked her while looking at Yvet.

Yvet thinking for a while and shook his head. "No, I don't think it should be, I believe the fact that someone like him exist is a surprising thing itself."

"Not a human, not a demon either... Then there's only two options left... An Angel or The grim reaper. Which one is it..." Asked Laura with serious look.

Yvet looked at his mistress, he amazed by Laura's intelligent to have conclusion like that. And he smirked. "That is-"

**Flashback : End-**

Laura sighed and sips her tea for calm herself, while Madam Red, Lau, and Ciel discuss about the case. "The Viscount... Didn't go anywhere last night, right?" Asked her looking at Ciel.

"Yes, he didn't go anywhere... And that means the murderer is someone else, and still lurking around." Replied the earl sighed with tired look.

"Meaning The Viscount isn't involved?" Asked Lau, and got nodded from Laura and Ciel as the answer.

"We have to narrow it down. Sebastian, organize the list." Ordered Ciel to his butler.

"Your humble servant understand." Answered Sebastian put his hand on his chest, then walked out from his master's study room.

"Ciel... If you don't mind, can I talk with my butler in private for a while?" Asked Laura, and Ciel give a nodded to her. Laura smiled and walked outside with her butler into the garden.

"My lady, what is your order?" Asked Yvet smiling at her, and his mistress looking at him with a small sad smile.

"Yvet, search the next victim house... I don't care how much time you take. And when you found it, tell me immediately. This is an order! Don't get caught..." Said the young duchess ordered Yvet with a serious look.

"Yes, my lady." Answered Yvet bowed down.

The dark aura begin to covered Yvet. His hair slowly grow longer. His butler uniform coated with black fur, hands and feet changed into paws with sharp, black claws. The tail of his coat changed into a black long tail. His big black wolf transformation was completed.

Laura who saw his transformation, make a wide smile and hug him "You are so cute, Yvet~ and you are so warm." Said Laura with happy smile which make Yvet blushed in his wolf form, but Laura didn't noticed it at all.

"Interesting... So even the youngest son of demon king can have a feeling toward human too."

Hear a voice behind her, Laura quickly took of her hug from Yvet. And she turned around to see Ciel's butler who's smirking at her and Yvet.

"Se-Sebastian... When did you get here? I thought you are still organizing the list of suspects" Asked Laura still surprised to see Sebastian.

"Well, I saw you two walked outside from manor. And I'm curious about what your highness whispered about to my lady last night. May I know what your highness whispered to you?" Asked Sebastian with a fake smile on his face but inside is filled with jealousy.

"Oh, it's umm..." Laura thinking for a while tried to make an excuse, but she just sighed while looking at Sebastian who's still waiting for the answer. "Sebastian, you are a demon too like Yvet. So you should probably know about the culprit!" Said her bit mad and panic. "I'll go back inside now. Yvet, do your job now! Sebastian, do Ciel's order, now! And good day!" Continued the young duchess and quickly walk back to the manor leaving Sebastian and Yvet alone.

"What an intelligent and beautiful lady. And her soul smells sweet too. Pure and Innocent but tainted with anger, and sadness." Said Sebastian chuckled then smirked at Yvet. "No wonder, you are attracted to her just like I do. Your majesty"

Yvet glared at Sebastian, and tried to bite his leg but Sebastian dodged it. He growled then remembered his task from his mistress then leaved Sebastian who's chuckling alone.

"My, oh my... I seem to have a troublesome rival." Said Sebastian chuckling and begin to do his job again.

Skiiippp timeeee~~~ *Jonathan Joestar pose mode : on~*

Hours later, it's already night and starts to rain in Ciel's manor. Ciel and Laura who already wear their sleep attire, still read the report about the case which brought by Sebastian from his investigation. After few times read the report, Ciel sighed because of tiredness.

"There are 4.5 million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increases even more." Said Ciel sighed and Laura nodded in agreement.

"So, we better do it fast then, Ciel. Or we'll be have more hard time to find the murderer." Said Laura smile in tiredness while continue reading the paper.

Laura glanced at Sebastian who's writing the report of the suspect, and sighed. "Really, your butler is a capable one, Ciel. I amazed by his work." Said Laura smiling at Ciel then looking at Sebastian again.

"This is nothing, he just do what I ordered to him." Answered Ciel with a monotone voice and realized something after looks around. "Speaking of butler... Where is your butler, Lady Laura?"

"Oh, he's still doing his task which I ordered to him earlier. Don't worry. He will be back after done his task." Answered Laura with a warm smile which make Ciel blush a bit, then continue their work.

"You two are still working?"

Laura, Ciel, and Sebastian look at Madam Red with Grell come in to the study room while bringing international chess. "Madam Red." Called Ciel, and Laura just bowed her head a bit.

"Sometimes you two don't need to work so hard. Want to relax a bit and play this?" Asked Madam Red happily.

"International Chess huh... It brings back memories..." Said Ciel.

"Is that so? Because Sebastian was coming, I got this out from the attic." Explained Madam Red then she sits on the chair across Ciel then pushed all of the papers which on the table . "Come! Take a break! Take a break! You should join too, Laura. A lady must not work too hard, you know." Said Madam Red, which make Laura just smiling.

"Okay, I will watch you two play then." Replied Laura with a warm and gentle smile while sit between Madam Red and Ciel.

"Grell, please prepare some tea!" Ordered Madam Red to her butler, while Ciel just sighed and Laura humming a song.

Ciel who heard a humming from Laura, glanced at her with curiosity. "What song are you hum, lady Laura?" Asked Ciel which make Laura stop humming the song.

"Oh, it just a song named MacCrimmon's Lament. I heard it when I was a little girl." Answered Laura smiling.

"I see, it's... beautiful." Said Ciel with a small smile. "But it's a bit sad." Continued him which get a nod from the young duchess. They didn't realized that Sebastian heard it too (Because he is a demon, so his hearing ability is more better than human), and smiling while still scribbling on the papers.

A few minutes later, Grell came back to the study room with a tray of tea made by him. "It's already late... So I've prepared herb tea made from wild roses." Said him explained what tea he made for Ciel, Laura , and his mistress.

They took that tea and begin to sip it. When they sip it, and seconds later they feel a strange flavor from the tea..

"THIS TASTES BAD!" Shouted Madam Red with furious at her butler. "Why is herbal tea salty?! And you call yourself a butler! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Even so, I'm still a butler! I'm S-s-s-s-sorry!" Said Grell in tears and shocked.

"Salty?" Thought Ciel and Laura in unison while looking at the tea. Sebastian looked at Grell, and he remembered about Tanaka then continued his work again.

"Really... He is so useless." Said Madam Red sit down on her chair again while sighing.

"Well, he is funny and bit cute thought because of his personality." Said Laura giggling didn't realize Sebastian heard it, and get up from her chair. "I think, I will retire for tonight. Good night, Madam, Ciel." Said Laura smiling at both of them, and got a nod from Ciel.

"Good night, Laura. Have a sweet dream." Said Madam Red hugged Laura, who make the young duchess bit surprised then smiled, and she goes outside the room after saying good night.

When she was walking to her room, suddenly a sharp pain felt from her left pinky finger. She looked at it, and smiled. Quickly, she went to her room and changed her sleeping gown with a long sleeve red dress, brown coat, black gloves, and black boots. She opened her room window, but when she wanted to jump, there's a knock from the door which make Laura bit surprised.

"Come in..." Said Laura closed her window, and doors open to reveal a person who turns out is Sebastian. "Sebastian, what do you need?" Asked her in confusion.

"There's nothing, my lady. But I want to say to you to be careful on the way. I will reveal everything to young master, after you're gone." Answered Sebastian with a smile.

"I see, well then... I will wait for you two there." Said Laura smiling then she opened her room window again and jumped down. She wasted no time as she began to run away from the manor.

"What a truly unique and lively girl." Said Sebastian smirking then closed the window before he went to his master.

Laura walked bit fast until she met her butler leaning on the wall in the dark alley. "Did you find it, Yvet?" She asked while catching her breath.

"Yes, my lady. Follow me." Replied Yvet then walked further followed by his mistress.

After few minutes walking further, they found a small house and waiting in front of it. While waiting, Laura blow a warm air to her hand for warm herself because of the cold temperatures caused by rain earlier. Didn't realize that the young earl and his butler found her and Yvet.

"Lady Laura, what were you thinking? You put yourself in danger." Said Ciel worried.

Laura and Yvet looked at Ciel and his butler, and Laura just smiled. "I apologize, Ciel... Forgive me for making you worry." She said.

"It's fine, at least you are safe." He said with a smile, and then leaned on the wall next to her.

Sebastian sighed in relief too, that Laura is safe for now, and he leaned next to Ciel as he stared to the ground. "That guy... will really come if we hang out here, right?" Asked Ciel bit shivering because of the cold to Laura.

"Yes." She said nodded.

"So, the murderer's next target is a prostitute named Maria Gale, who lives in that house?" Continued the young earl.

"Yes, Ciel." She said nodded again hide her sad emotion, for not telling the real murderer to Ciel.

"If that's true, among the prostitutes who were killed, apart from missing their internal organs, they also have "something in common"." Said Ciel in serious voice continued his investigation result.

"Beautiful, shimmering black hair." Muttered Sebastian who earned a confused blink from the young duchess.

"However, must that person really need to go around killing people?" Asked Ciel while thinking something, while Laura and Yvet still looking at Sebastian with a sweat drop.

"And also, I-"

"That wonderful softness. Ah, that wonderful softness~" Said Sebastian cut his master off, which make Ciel looked at him.

"LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE TALKING, SEBASTIAN! DID YOU LISTEN WHAT I'M SAYING?!" Scolded the young earl with a big irk mark, when he saw his butler was playing with a cat. Laura watched the scene with a big sweat drop, and Yvet just sighed.

"I apologize, it's rare to see this sort of beauty. So my mind wandered off..." Answered Sebastian and he release the cat free from him.

"I hope your affection to that little thing, didn't ruin the plan to catches the murderer. Sebastian..." Said Yvet sarcastically, which make Sebastian bit angry.

'I apologize, but I won't ma-"

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard from the house, which make them four shocked. Ciel and Laura ran, but Yvet hold back Laura for not joining.

"Yvet, why do you stop me?" Asked Laura confused and bit angry.

"Forgive me, my lady... But, I don't want you to see it." Answered Yvet with a concern look. But Laura ignored it, and run passed him joining Ciel.

Ciel still running and opened the door. What he saw disgusted him. The body of the victim was laying in a pool of red liquid with an inner organ scattered everywhere. "My lord! You cannot-!" Sebastian immediately covered his master's eyes and jumped back. Laura who is standing beside Sebastian and Ciel who have a sudden vomited due to the horrible sight, saw the body too and almost throw up too.

"My lady!" Yvet immediately come to his mistress who is in shock and covered her eyes to calm her down. Sebastian saw Laura in shock with a worried look while still covered his master's eyes, hoping she's okay. Hearing a footstep, Sebastian looked up with a smirk. "That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor... Jack the Ripper." Said Sebastian as the figured inside the house continued to walk towards them from the dark. "...No, Grell Sutcliff."

When Sebastian said the name, a butler came out with a blood all over him. "N-No, this is... I heard scream and when I got here it was already..."

"Do you really think you can feign Innocence when you look like that, Grell" Interrupted Yvet still covering his mistress's eyes. "Isn't it enough? Mr. Grell... No, even your name must be a fake one right? So please, stop the act when you are in front of me. Act just like when you fought me for the first time a hundred years ago." Continued him smirking at Grell.

Sebastian looked at to Yvet, and just sighed with a fake small smile on his face, then he looked at Grell again "Really, I must say it's the first time I've encountered a "human" like you. You really fool everyone quite splendidly. Didn't you act so convincingly?"

"Splendidly... Convincingly..." Suddenly, grell grinned widely, showing off his shark-like teeth. "Is that so...? That's correct." His said in a menacing voice while stripping off his disguise. "I am an actress~ and a top rate one, at that! But aren't you two the same, Sebastian and Yvet?"

"This is the name young master gave me, I am "Sebastian". For now." Replied the butler.

"I'm the same as the cat-lover demon here... My young mistress gave this name. So my name is "Yvet". For now." Said Laura's butler mocking Sebastian while still cover his mistress's eyes.

"My, the role of faithful dog! Even thought a handsome men as a loyal dogs is also rather nice~" Commented Grell as he put on his red-framed glasses which were accessorized with a neck chain containing a small skull. "Allow me to introduce myself, Sebastian and Yvet... No, Little Sebby and my little Vetty. I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Surcliff. We're both butlers, so treat me kindly~" Grell then blew a kiss to Sebastian and Yvet, which make the butlers shudder in disgust.

Laura is more curious and bit impatient, then she lifted Yvet's hand from her eyes, and saw the red hair man. "Grell? That was Grell...?" Asked her surprised to saw Grell's true form. "Yvet... so, he's a..."

"Yes, my lady... He is a reaper." Answered her butler with a furious look when he saw Grell staring at Laura with hearts.

"Nice to meet you again, Lady Laura. Look beautiful as always~. And you look so gorgeous and more beautiful in that red dress~ " Said Grell in loving manners and hearts all over. And Laura just saw him with a big sweat drop.

"Yvet, I don't think he did this alone... Right, Grell? You had a helper aren't you?" Asked Laura as she looked at the reaper.

"Why yes, my intelligent, beautiful swan~. I had a helper. And I've been captivated by a woman..." Cheered Grell. "And now, I will give you a kiss for guessing it right. My lady~" Continued him while blew a kiss to Laura, which make the young duchess shivering in disgust.

"And that woman is...?" Asked Sebastian with a serious look while still covering his master's eyes with his hand.

"You don't really have to ask, do you?" Said Grell grinning. Then, someone stepped out. A woman dressing all red. Ciel and Sebastian immediately knew who she was. "Madam Red..." Said Ciel as he lifted Sebastian's hand away.

"My calculations went wrong... Who would have thought the person to uncover Grell's real identity would be both of you, Ciel... Laura..." Said Madam Red with a small smile.

Ciel wiped out his mouth from the stance of his vomit while looked at his aunt. "From the beginning, your name was in the list of suspects. However, Madam Red, your alibi was really quite perfect."

Laura nodded, agree with Ciel. "Yes, I agree. I've been suspecting you, while we investigated the Viscount. And surprisingly, all of the victims are your patients." Said Laura looked at Madam Red showing the patient lists with a sad face before she continued. "And the only name left on this place was Maria Gale, the prostitute. I thought if both of us waited here, the murderer would appear."

"However we... could not save her..." Said Ciel looking away, and Laura is hiding her sad emotion for having a guilt because she can't save the victim.

Suddenly, Grell pulled out the chainsaw and went to attack Ciel when Sebastian blocked it with his hand. Pushing it away, Grell flipped and landed on his feet while Sebastian in front of Ciel to protect him.

"What is that?" Asked Laura and Ciel in unison and surprised.

"Reapers have a tool they use to prey on people's soul. It is the Reaper's scythe." Replied Sebastian.

"Don't give it a lame name like scythe!" Pouted the Reaper with an irk mark on his head. "It tooks a lot of time to customize it!" His expression then changed to his wide grin, showing off his sharp teeth. "This is a tool used by gods, able to slice through anything! Only I am permitted this death-scythe." He pouted at the two butlers. "You know, I was playing nice for so long that my skills have grown rusty. It's been a while, so I want a good workout wi-th yo-u two! Especially with you, my lovely ~!"

Yvet and Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at this. "Can you not say such revolting things?" Asked Yvet, annoyed at Grell. "We are in the middle of our work. And don't call me with that nickname! It disgusting!". Sebastian smirked and holds his laugh when he heard Yvet's nickname from Grell.

"Mm...~ You are so unfun! But I love this part of you, my little Vetty~" Squealed Grell as he waved his chainsaw with heart all over his head. "And I have a new love with a man, and that is from you, little Sebby!" Continued Grell squealed even more, make Sebastian annoyed and disgusted. Ciel And Laura simply sweatdropped at this.

"But, you know... What I love the most is the color of red. Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. That's why, I love using fresh blood to do make up for those ugly women. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?" Said Grell, and he turned to look at Laura, who sweat dropped at his weird act. "At first, I didn't love Lady Laura, even she's so beautiful. Because she wore another color of dress and not red. But now, I fell in love with her, after I saw her wearing a red dress tonight~. And Yvet is still handsome too~, even he doesn't have anything red on him." The two shuddered at the comment, and Laura backed away a bit with sweat dropped.

"And if you don't mind my lady, I would like to paint you with red, specially your black hair. I hate it."

Grell is begin to attack a surprised Laura, Yvet notices this and quickly pulled Laura from the attack. Grell attacking again with a big grin on his face.

"Sebastian! Save them! And dispose him!" Shouted Ciel ordered his butler after pulled up his white medical eye patch.

"Yes, my lord." Answered Sebastian with his eyes grew pink, and when Grell swung his chainsaw at the butler and mistress, Sebastian pulled Laura from the attack and Yvet who saw Sebastian saved his mistress, did a back flip, kicking Grell's chin in the process.

"Th... Thank you Sebastian." Said Laura which got a smile from Sebastian.

"Why did you hit a lady's chin for, Vetty?! Don't have a manner toward lady?!" Grell asked with a pout to Yvet before smirking at him. "But I must say, you are still amazed me with your skill Vetty~ still have such flexibility to counterattack." Said him then squealed with love and delight. "Ah! I'm so happy to fell in love with three people~! Vetty, Sebastian~! If I have your child, I will definitely give birth to it! And Lady Laura! I want you to have my babies~!"

"W-What...? Please stop. That is disgusting, and I don't want to bear your child." Said Laura with blue lines all over her and goosebump.

"And biologically, it won't be possible for us to bear your child." Said Sebastian with goosebump all over his body, and Yvet just nodded in anger and disgusted.

"Ehh~ You three are so cold!" Said Grell with a wide smile on his face, and he attempted an attack on Laura again. Laura quickly backed away, and Grell swung his chainsaw again, almost slashed her when he slashed another body in front of him.

"Yvet!" Laura shouted in surprise when she saw her butler protected her from Grell's chaisaw. "Yvet! Your back!"

"I'm alright, don't worry about it my lady. Please find place to hide. Sebastian and I will deal with this reaper." Said Yvet and Laura nodded at him.

Yvet and Sebastian's eyes grew pink and begin to attack Grell. When Laura wants to find somewhere save and searched Ciel. She saw Madam Red slashed Ciel's upper arm with a knife, she quickly ran to them. "Madam Red! Stop!" She shouted in panic and held Madam Red's waist to stop her.

"Let go of me! Don't hold me down to kill him!" Shouted Madam Red, and she pushed Laura then slashed Laura's stomach make it bleeding.

"Ukh! Why! Why Madam Red! You are a doctor! Why did you murder people?" Asked Laura bit shouted at her while standing in front of Ciel to protect him.

"EVEN IF I TOLD YOU! A VIRGIN LADY LIKE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Madam Red Shouted with anger. She stabbed Laura's body and make her bleed more, then pushed her aside from Ciel to the ground.

"Laura!" Ciel, Sebastian, and Yvet shouted when they saw her fell to the ground unconscious with bleeding stomach.

Yvet immediately ran and crouched next to her. He pulled off his left glove with his mouth, revealing his Faustian contract mark. And placed it over the area where Madam Red stabbed her, then used his power. Soon, her wound is healed by a glowing white aura. Ciel wanted to help her too but got choke by Madam Red. Sebastian saw his master and Madam Red, but he was struggling to hold Grell's chainsaw to prevent his arm from getting slashed.

"You... You...! YOU!" Madam Red tightly choking Ciel, and looked at him with anger. "IF YOU HAD NOT BEEN BORN, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST!" Madam Red lifted a knife up, wanting to kill Ciel. But when she saw Ciel's eyes, suddenly she remembered her own sister.

"Young master!"

With a blink of eye, blood was splattered all over the wall and Grell's chainsaw. Laura opened her eyes and shocked to see Sebastian behind Madam Red with killing aura and pink eyes. "Se-..."

"STOP! SEBASTIAN! DON'T KILL HER!" Ciel shouted, ordered Sebastian when the butler's hand almost touched Madam Red's head.

Laura sighed in relief, and tried to stand up but she can't because she's still weak from blood loss. She saw Sebastian and surprised to see his arm bleeding a lot. "Sebastian... Your arm..." Said Laura worried while she's still sat on the ground beside Yvet who still healing her wound.

"Heh! Little Sebby's endurance is pretty good." Said Grell while pulled his chainsaw from the bloody wall. "His arm was pretty useless, but he still had to go to help that little brat." Continued him, then he glared at his master, Madam Red. "Compared to that, what do you have to say to yourself? MADAM RED!"

Madam Red flinched when Grell called her name, and shivered with silent.

"Kill that brat already! Madam Red." Ordered Grell while walking toward her.

Madam Red shivered and she bit her lips. "I can't... I can't kill this child... I love my sister, I love her child, and I love her husband... So I really couldn't do it..." Said her sobbed.

"You're saying this now? After killing so many women!" Grell sighed and shrugged in annoyance. "If you don't kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a death god helping you too!"

"But...BUT! THIS CHILD IS MY..."

Suddenly, with a blink of eye, Grell stabbed Madam Red's heart with his chainsaw. Ciel, Laura, Sebastian, and Yvet's eyes widened at this scene.

"How disappointing, Madam Red." Grell pulled his chainsaw from Madam Red's body, and blood was splattering all over her clothes. "I am no longer interested... In an ordinary woman like you." Continued him in disappointment.

Madam Red and Ciel's widened eyes meet each other. Laura who's still in healing process shocked, and tears came out from her eyes. Before they could do anything, a film record came out from Madam Red body. Which make them surprised and begins to saw her past.


	5. Chapter 5

**None of this picture is made by me except My Ocs. And in this chapter, will reveal Madam Red's past. So I will use her real name (Angelina) for told her past~**

"_Ann! Angelina!"_

"_Sister." _A girl with braided red hair who sat inside gazebo realized the call, and saw her sister who's calling her name.

"_You're still here? Father called for you_." Said a woman with a waist-length amber hair, and flower accessory on her hair. "_He said he's going to introduce a guest to us. It wouldn't do for us to make the guest wait_." Continued her while holding Angelina's hand.

"_EHH!? But I'm dressed like this... I haven't even put on any makeup_..." Said Angelina panicked.

Angelina's sister looked at her, then quickly fixed Angelina's hair, and dress . The she put her flower accessory from her hair to her sister's. "_This is okay. You're really cute, so this is okay!_" Said the amber hair woman winking at her sister.

"_Are you reading again?_" Asked her to Angelina while they walking at the garden.

Angelina nodded "_Yes, I'm studying hard. I'm going to be a doctor in the future. So I can find a way to cure your asthma. And I'm not pretty, and I'm no good with going to parties, so I might not even able to get married.._." Said her pessimistic about herself.

"_What are you talking about Angelina!_" Said the woman then smiled at Angelina. "_Ann is so lovely, and you're smart. So you should have more confidence in yourself! Also.._." The woman evil smirk and grope Angelina's breast teasing her. "You're _breasts are so big too~! I'm so jealous~_" Continued her evil laugh while teasing Angelina.

"_SISTER!?_" Angelina shouted in surprised at her sister's act, and they laughed together.

_**My frail sister, Rachel. Was a gentle and extremely beautiful woman. But she never put on any airs, and I loved her the most. I loved her amber hair the most, that was just like our mother's. I admired it so much. And I first encountered "that man" when I was 15 years old.**_

The amber hair woman who is known as Rachel, and Angelina finally inside the manor and meet their father and the guest. "_Rachel, Angelina, come and greet Earl Phantomhive_." Said their father introduced the gentleman who sits in front of them.

Angelina and the man known as the Earl Phantomhive looked at each other, and the earl smiled at her. "_How do you do.._."

Angelina blushed at him and begins to feel love for the first time.

_**I used to hate my red hair, that was just like my father's. I used to hate red.**_

At the garden, The Earl talked with Angelina inside Gazebo. Almost everyday, The Earl visited her house.

"_Why are your bangs so long?_" Asked the Earl, and Angelina tried to hide her hair and shy face with her bayonet.

"_Because I'm not beautiful like my sister... And my hair is so red too..._" Answered Angelina shy.

The Earl smiled at her. "_There is nothing shameful about being different from others. This is your character!" Said The Earl. "Ann's red hair is really beautiful, just like a the color of red spider lilies in their bloom. Red really suits you. You should have more confidence in yourself_." Continued him with a little smile complimented her red hair. And Angelina blushed when he said like that to her.

_**An so I cut my bangs. I came to love my red hair, that was just like my father's. I came to love red. And I fell in love with "that man". When "that man" came, I would wear the red that he said matched me the most.**_

A few months later, in Angelina's room. She wore a beautiful red dress, and tied her hair in pony tail with a ribbon. While the maid fixed her dress, the other maid knocked the door from outside. "_My Lady, Earl Phantomhive has arrived_."

"_Alright~_" Answered Angelina happily. And before she went out from her room, she put a powder on her face, and she went out from her room to the living room, to meet the man she love. "_Will he compliment me?_" Thought her in happiness.

Angelina opened the door, and saw Rachel, her sister sat beside The Earl. Rachel saw Angelina and smiled at her.

"_Ah, you're here! Ann, I have some good news to tell you. I'm going to get married with The Earl._" Said Rachel happily, and Angelina who heard that just smiled in surprised.

"_**That man" I loved most was going to marry the sister I loved most. And I wore red, the color I loved most, to the wedding. If the two people I loved most were going to be happy, then I would be very happy too. **_

_**It should have been this way...**_

A year later, Rachel give birth a healthy boy with her sister's help. And Angelina saw her first nephew.

"_My Lady, it's a healthy boy!_" Said the nurse carrying the baby and gave him to Rachel.

"_That's wonderful... You've finally arrived!_" Said Rachel with tears of happiness, and looked at her sister. "_Ann, you hold him! He's your nephew!_" Continued her smiling at Angelina.

Angelina carried her sister's son, her nephew for the first time. "_He's so cute..._" Said Angelina while looked at her nephew sleeping on her carry.

_**My most beloved sister and "that man's"...**_

"_When he grows up, you have to play with him!_" Said Rachel to her sister. And Angelina nodded as her answer.

"_Fufu~ His nose is just like him._" Said Rachel giggled while touched her son's nose. And something snapped inside Angelina after she heard that.

_**I began to hate red again... From that point onwards, I began to frequently attend many parties I hated the most. I attended these parties dressed in the most lavish long red dresses and make up. I don't remember when it started, but people started to call me "Madam Red". On the other hand, I studied hard. And against the wishes of my parents. I obtained a doctor's license.**_

"_Auntie Ann~ come and read to us!" _Said little Ciel in happiness with little Elizabeth.

"_GRRR~~! Ciel! Elizabeth! I told you before not to call me auntie! Call me big sis!_" Said Angelina with a fire came out from her mouth. Ciel and Elizabeth just laughed and ran happily with Ciel's dog from Angelina.

Angelina caught Ciel and Elizabeth happily, and she told her older sister that it was okay to her for always playing with Ciel. When she were talking with Rachel, suddenly the dog bark and little Ciel called his father welcomed him. Angelina who saw the moment, feels sad for some reason.

_**My gentle sister and others, my cute nephew. They were all the people I loved the most. However, I've always felt it. That feeling of burning passion. Eventually, I married a man I met at a party. He was an honest and pure man. I told him I had a man I could not forget. To this, he said he doesn't , I became pregnant.**_

At night, in living room. Angelina sat on the sofa giggling at her husband act to her swollen belly.

"_A boy? Or a girl?_" Asked the husband while lay his head on his wife swollen belly.

Angelina giggles. "_Men are so impatient! We don't know at the moment!_"

_**He treated me very well, and I was very happy. But... He died because of an accident. A horse carriage went out of control and hit me and my husband. I was saved from dead, but my baby who's still inside my womb... Could not be saved.**_

"_Madam..._" Called the doctor. "_Your husband died at the scene, and your organs were damaged. We've removed your ovaries, in order to save you. We had no choice but to do this... Forgive us_."

Angelina heard about the information, and she just silent in sadness.

_**... It should have been like this. **_

_**My sister came and cried while hugged me. Then she came often to visit, and she cheered me up greatly. Few months later, I recovered from my wound and will be out of the hospital. She insist to celebrate my recovery together with her son's birthday. In the end, I couldn't refuse... Soon enough, this day arrived...**_

Angelina sat on the carriage while thinking something, she actually didn't feel like going. Because she still have a feeling for her sister's husband. And while still on her mind, suddenly the carriage stop, startled her.

"_Why did you suddenly stop?_" Asked Angelina confused while get out from the carriage.

"_Ma-Madam! Please... Please look over there.._." Answered the coachman shocked with what he sees.

Angelina looked at the coachman pointed, and shocked to see her sister family's house burned.

"_Sister! Brother-in-law!_" Shouted Angelina in shocked.

_**And, what I see was the color I hated the most. Crimson Red...**_

_**That day... The whole Phantomhive family was murdered by someone. The house was completely destroyed by the fire... The bodies of sister and her husband were in a horrible state, but there was no sign of their child's body. I lost everyone that I loved, everything disappeared to the place where I can't reach. I was devastated, but I was envious of my sister. Because she can die together with someone she loves. And I as a survivor, still have to carry on living. However...**_

"_Having a child will only cause problems! I have no wish to raise a child whose father I am not even sure of. How do you expect me to get customer with a child in toll? And abortion isn't cheap either..." _Said the woman who is a prostitute with annoyed sighed.

Angelina who heard that is surprised and she keep doing an abortion operation to the prostitute. After finally done, she washed her hand and thinking something with a face hold her furious feeling.

_**I was filled with hatred with them, the prostitutes. They have something which I can never hope to have, no matter how much I desire for it... The things I yearned for. The things I treasured. The me who lost EVERYTHING. And "they" who obviously have everything I desired for... But yet they choose to throw everything away. Those prostitutes... **_

_**What wrong have I commited?! Why am I the only one cursed with this unfortunate fate? All I did was...**_

In midnight, the prostitute who already had abortion walked home after she done her job. When she arrived at her house, she saw someone familiar behind her.

"_Oh? You are the doctor from that time..._" Said the prostitute. And she saw that familiar figure came closer to her while holding a knife, made her terrified. "_What... What are you going to do...?! STOP! STOP IT!_"

But that figure didn't stop and began to stabbed the prostitute brutally and taking away her womb. The moonlight illuminating the figure, and showed Angelina with her face covered in blood while holding a bloody knife.

_**I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE! And just like that, I murdered the prostitutes who approached me for abortion. Since all of them don't want it, then I shall granted their wishes in taking it away, including their wombs, happiness, life, and everything.**_

"_Oh my, oh my. What a complete job have you done. I have been observing you. And thanks to you, the death list in this area is filled to the brim. Makes me real busy indeed..." _Said the man with long red hair, and wore red frame glasses looking at his report on the top of tower. "_I can totally understand your feeling, it's only right that women like them should die_." Continued him while jumped down from the tower.

Angelina saw him and just silent didn't do anything.

"_Like you, I also want a child. But I can't since I am a guy. We actually share the same fate._" Said Grell then hugged Angelina, and he smirked. "_Allow me to assist you_."

_**At that time... The death god who was covering in red, smiled at me. And I cut away my red long hair that was stained with blood. Several months later, my missing nephew suddenly reappeared. I ran to meet him, When I arrived at the room he is waiting, I saw him together with butler cloaked in black.**_

Angelina cried and she ran to his nephew, then hugged him.

"_Oh, Ciel. Thank goodness... You're alright. Even though there is only you left_." Said Angelina in relief and joy seeing her nephew known as Ciel still alive.

_**I'm really surprised that Ciel is still alive. Even thought I persistently asked him what happened during the time he was missing, he refuses to tell me anything. However, I didn't mind. As long as Ciel returns, that is enough. But, when I saw his face who resemble my sisterso much, I feel uneasy instead of happy. **_

_**This child is back, but why isn't "that person" back? Why is this child alive, but "that person" dead? Why can't the person who becomes one with "that person" be me?**_

_**Thereafter, Ciel, who inherited the job of "that person" finally came to nab "Jack the Ripper" with a woman named Laura. He came to caught the murderer with the same look and appearance of my sister.**_

_**Sister, what else are you trying to take away from me? This time around, I won't give way. I WON'T!**_

Cinematic records from Madam's red body ended, and Grell let her body fell to the ground. "I love the way you are being dyed by the red blood spurting out. Madam Red! But I'm not interested in you... Who got carried away by meaningless emotions." Said the reaper annoyed. "You've disappointed me, Madam Red. In the end, you are no different from the ordinary woman! You are not fit to wear red." Continued him and pulled Madam Red's coat from her dead body, then wear it to himself.

Laura let her tears came out from her eyes, and she got up from her healing process and stand beside Ciel who kneeling beside Madam Red dead body.

"Yvet... This case is not over yet. Hurry up and finish him!" Said Laura ordered her butler while looking at him and wiped her tears.

Ciel looked at his butler too. "Sebastian, helped Yvet and finish Jack the Ripper, don't hesitate!" Said him ordered Sebastian.

Yvet and Sebastian smirked, and charged at Grell who swung his chainsaw at the butlers.

"Since the four of you want to die so much... I shall send all of you to heaven!" Said Grell almost slashed Sebastian who ducked from the chainsaw.

"Heaven? We don't have an affinity with that place." Said Yvet while lifted the box near the alley and kicked it to Grell.

"I'm in an bad mood right now! I won't go easy on you two!" Said Grell slashed the box until it crushed and surprised there's nobody in front of him.

For a moment, Grell felt there's someone step on his chainsaw, and he turned around to see Sebastian charged his kick at Grell's face. And Grell quickly step back from the kick which almost hit his "beautiful" face.

"Wait a moment! You aimed my face on purpose! That's the place which young girls like me are most concerned about! You are not human!" Said the reaper in anger.

"That's right. I am but a butler." Answered Sebastian.

Yvet charged his punch at Grell, but Grell realized it and quickly backed away from Yvet's hit. "And now you too, Vetty! Don't you have manners, not to hit lady's face! I thought you love me!" Said Grell in anger and pouted at Yvet.

"First of all, even you are a lady or not. I will hit you and kicked you for protecting my lady. And the second one... I don't love you at all." Said Yvet looking at Grell in anger and goosebumps all over his body, didn't care about Sebastian who snickered at him.

"Tsk! Do you two really think that a demon can win a god?" Asked Grell annoyed, then he charged his chainsaw again at the butlers.

The butlers backed away from the attack, and Yvet opened his black coat, then throw it to Sebastian who caught the coat.

"Use that, Sebastian. Don't waste my favorite coat for nothing!" Ordered Yvet while keep avoiding Grell's chainsaw.

"Yes, your highness..." Answered Sebastian with a fake smile.

"Oh, you think you can win with just that coat? You are going to die, my little Sebby!" Said Grell then he charged his chainsaw to Sebastian.

Sebastian ran toward Grell, and quickly he stopped the chainsaw with the coat. He then punched the chaisaw away from Grell. The reaper now paled and frightened. Sebastian smirked and walked closer to him. Yvet standing behind Sebastian, and tap his shoulder.

"You better amuse me with your act toward that reaper. And I will forget about the coat which you owed to me." Said Yvet ordered Sebastian with annoyed face, and Sebastian just smirked and nodded at him.

Sebastian looked Grell again. "Now, Mr. Grell... If you are just a mere defenseless person. Then I am confident of what I am going to do." Said the butler with a wide smile and killing aura behind him

"Ahh… Wait a moment... My face..." Grell frightened and before he can run away, Sebastian began to beating him up. "AAAAHHH! Don't hit my face! Ahhh! NO!".

A few moments later, a bruised up Grell was soon found laying on the floor. Yvet walked toward Grell. He picked up the chainsaw and turned it on with an evil smirk.

"Grell, earlier you said that the Death God's scythe can slice through everything. So... In other words, Death Gods themselves are not exempted." Said Yvet with a pink eyes and evil smirk while walking further to Grell with chainsaw.

"W-What are you thinking of doing... Stop it..." Said Grell in fear and dragged himself, but his face got stepped by Sebastian. "Argh! It... It... It HURTS!" Shouted Grell in pain.

"My, my, Mr. Grell. The sounds of your crying in pain is pretty good on the ears." Said Sebastian enjoyed stepping on Grell's face. "And as a reward, your highness will send you on your way to heaven, using the toy you like so much!"

Grell shocked and in his fear, he saw Yvet have a sadistic smile on his face. "Please... Please, Little Sebby, I beg you... Stop Vetty!" Begged Grell to Sebastian, and he got a smile from the raven butler who stepped on his face. "I do not want to." Answered Sebastian.

Yvet immediately lifted up the chain saw and was about to slash the Reaper's neck. But, suddenly something stopped him for doing so. Ciel, Laura, Yvet, Grell, and Sebastian surprised and looked up to see a man with a short, neatly-combed black hair, and a yellow green eyes. And he wore rectangle-shaped glasses, which had four decorative lines on each side of the frame. He was dressed in black suit, black tie, black gloves, and formal dress shoes.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. My name is William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods" Said the new reaper who is known as William as pruner in his hand retracted. "And, I'm here to pick up this death god." Continued him with serious face.

"William!" Said Grell in happiness. "William! You are here to save me..." Continued him while saw William jumped down. "I'm so hap- AAAGHH!"

Grell screamed in pain when William landed on his head with all his might, which caused Grell's face to make a contact with the ground. And William opened his book with his other hand. Laura and Ciel sweat dropped when they saw what happened with Grell, while Sebastian and Yvet just silent looked at William.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff. You have broke the rules." Said William and he started to kicked Grell few times for his punishment. "Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the Death List, and also, you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures." Said William while continue kicked Grell's face, didn't care about Grell's explanation then closed the book before looking at injured Laura and Ciel who still sweatdropped. "And finally, you tried to kill a beautiful innocent black swan."

Laura who heard that just bit blushed, make the butlers jealous with the reaper, because he made the young duchess blushing. William hit Grell's face again with the heel of his shoes, and walked away while dragged Grell on the ground by pulling his hair. "Now, please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report." Said him while read the reports.

"Hey! Wait a moment! I was almost killed and you are so cold and unfee- AGHH!"

"Shut up!" Said William while slammed Grell again on the ground, make Grell unconscious.

William leaved Grell unconscious and give his new cards to Yvet and Sebastian. "Oh, this is my new card. And forgive me for not watched this thing, because this thing have caused you a lot of trouble this time around. Specially with the young lady there." Said William while looked at Laura, giving her a small smile. Then he looked at the two butlers with a dark aura. "But, really... I actually have to bow to a creature like you two who only brings harm. Even if you choose to tarnish the Death God's reputation, there must be a limit."

Yvet throwed the card and put a fake smile. "In that case, please keep a close eye on him, so as to not trouble a harmful creature like us. Specially me..." Said him with a smirk. "I'm sure you don't want to get a trouble from my father." Continued him. "Oh, and this is the toy. Don't forget about it" Said him, give the chainsaw to William.

William just sighed in annoyance, Then walked away after receive the chainsaw. 'Thank you, and in that case, I shall take my leave. Take care that young lady. She's too beautiful to die today." Said William then he vanished with unconscious Grell.

Laura sighed in tiredness, and then she offered her hand to Ciel. "Can you stand, Ciel?" Asked Laura worried.

"Yes, thank you Lady Laura..." Answered Ciel while hold Laura's hand and get up. "Let's go back now, the case is over." Continued him and Laura nodded.

A few days later, at the Church. Madam Red's funeral has begun. Everyone dressed in black and mourned her. Laura who is alone without her butler, wore a mourn dress, with a black gloves, and black hat with black veil. She walked toward the coffin where Madam Red's body sleep and she put a lily flower inside the coffin.

"Madam Red..." Laura hold her tears, and she took out a ring with a crimson diamond on it from her dress pocket, then put the ring on Madam Red's right ring finger. "This is for you, I forgive your sin... And I won't forget you. Rest in Peace..."

Laura walked away from the coffin and she saw Elizabeth crying and walked passed her, and then she sat on the bench. "Ciel... Where are you? You said you will come." Thought Laura while she saw Elizabeth put a lily inside Madam Red's coffin.

Suddenly, the church door was opened. Everyone inside the church surprised and they saw Ciel in black suit with a crimson dress on his hand. Laura saw him with a sad little smile, and she saw Yvet and Sebastian standing in front of the door. Everyone murmured when they saw Ciel walked in to the church, but the young Earl doesn't care about it and keep walking. When he arrived in front of the coffin, he put a red dress in there and he sat beside the coffin with a little smile on his face.

"You know... These white flowers... And plain dresses do not suit you at all. What suits you can only be, a passionate red. The color of Licorice that burns the earth..." Said Ciel while he take out a rose from his pocket then put it on Madam Red's hair. "Aunt Ann." Continued him lean closer to his dead aunt face.

Elizabeth who standing beside the coffin, held the tears and saw a rose petal fell down. And with a blink of second, rain of rose petals scattered around the church make people inside surprised to see it, Including Laura. She looked at the outside, and saw her butler, Sebastian, and a man with a long white hair standing in front of the carriage which full of rose petals. She silent for a while then smiled at them. Ciel stand up from the coffin, and saw his aunt for the last time. "Rest in Peace... Madam Red."

On the evening, after the funeral is over. Ciel, Sebastian, Laura, and Yvet stand in front of Madam Red's grave. Laura put a bouquet of roses on the grave, then stand up and looked at the men.

"It's nice to working with you, Ciel. Forgive me, if I didn't much help you." Said Laura with a gentle smile on her face.

Ciel shook his head back and forth. "It's nothing, Lady Laura. You did much help for solving this case. And I hope I can work together with you again in another day." Said Ciel with a little smile.

Laura nodded at him then smiled. "Me too Ciel. I hope we can meet again. Now, if you excuse me. I will go back to my manor, if you don't mind come visit my manor to having a tea with me." Said Laura curtsey to Ciel, and then she walked passed him. Laura saw Sebastian, and smiled at him.

"Sebastian, as his butler. Please protect him from anything, specially from the bad people who wanted to take his life." Said the young duchess, and Sebastian smiled at her with a genuine smile.

"Yes, my lady." Answered him bowed to her, before looked at her with a worried look. "My lady, is your wound already healed?" Asked Sebastian remembering that Laura just got stabbed on the stomach few days ago.

"My wound already healed. Yvet healed my wound after I got stabbed on that day. But I still have to rest because of the blood loss." Answered her smiling at Sebastian. "Thank you for worrying me, Sebastian. And thank you for protected me that day."

Laura hugged Sebastian, make the butlers and Ciel surprised. Sebastian bit hesitant at first, but he hugged her back after a few moment of hesitant. Laura released the hug and smiled at Sebastian, then she looked at Ciel and Yvet. "What? Why are you two staring like that?" Asked her confused, and just got a sighed from Ciel and a fake smile from Yvet. Sebastian chuckled, and smirked at Yvet. Yvet who saw his smirk just gave him a death glare.

"I have to go now, Good day Ciel and Sebastian. Let's meet again in another time." Said Laura with a wide smile, then leave Ciel and Sebastian back to her manor with Yvet.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after Madam Red's funeral, the young duchess who wore a white dress and hair in twisted low pony tail, stood up beside her butler in front of her servants in her ruined garden with a smile and killing aura behind her. Made the servants trembled in fear.

"Now... My dear servants. Please tell me what happen with my beautiful garden while I'm having my breakfast earlier?" Asked Laura with a smile and killing aura behind her.

"We... We are sorry~!" Said all of the servants while crying and kneeled in front their mistress.

"Th-There's an intruders who wants to go inside the manor, my lady. So all of us chase them and capture them." Said Johaness, the gardener with a brown hair while scratched his head with a nervous smile, and the other servants nodded.

"And we decide to help Johaness to capture the intruders before they go inside!" Said Suzie and Susan in unison.

"By throwing the statues, destroy the fountain, using a gun to destroy a window glasses, and kill all of the plants with pesticide?" Asked Laura in killing aura.

"We... We thought if we scared them, they will leave." Said Caesar didn't have courage to look at his mistress.

Laura sighed, "now, is the intruders already captured?".

"Yes, my lady! This is the intruders!" Said Johaness while showed her the intruders which are mice, and cockroach, which made Laura bit shocked and Yvet who saw her just held his laugh.

Laura looked at the intruders for a while, and she sighed again. "I see, well... Please kill that 'intruders' and good job for capturing it." Said her smiling. All of the servants smiled happily with the compliment.

"BUT! Next time you destroyed something again... I will give you all punishment." Said Laura with a smile and killing aura, and the servants nodded bit scared. "Now, please... fix the garden and the window now. Don't disappoint me." Ordered Laura, and the servants saluted at her. "Yes my lady!" And they began to fixed the garden and the manor's window.

Laura nodded, and went inside her manor. Yvet who stood behind her chuckled. "What is it, Yvet? Is there something funny?" Asked Laura trembled because of some reason.

Yvet smirked at her, "Forgive me, my lady. But, your face looks funny when you saw the 'intruders'. Specially, when you saw 'that' insects." He said with a teased smile on his face while held his laugh. "Even you are strong woman, you are still have a weakness with something."

Laura stared at her butler, and death glared while still have goosebumps, "Don't you ever dare laughed. I'm a woman, so of course I have a weakness against insects! Especially 'that' insect!" Scolded her and sighed. "I need to do my job, Yvet help them fix the garden and do your job."

"Yes, my lady." Replied Yvet bowed to her, and Laura went to her study room.

In her study room, Laura sat behind her desk which full of pile of paper and document from her company. She sighed in tiredness and she saw a letter from The Queen on her desk. "Another day, another case..." Said her while opened the letter and read it.

When she read the letter, there a knocking sound from the outside made Laura back to the reality. "Come in." Said her allow the person outside to open the door.

The door opened and revealed Yvet, her butler with a frowned face. "My lady, I got a call from The Earl Phantomhive. He said he will come here for discuss about today's case before afternoon tea."

"I see, and why are you frowning?" Asked her confused.

"it's nothing, my lady. You don't have to worry about it." Answered the butler with a smile on his face. And Laura just shrugged.

"Well, you can prepare the tea and sweets for me and Ciel. And after that you can continue your job." Said her with gentle smile showed on her face. Yvet smiled at her and bowed before went outside the study room for continue his job.

Few moments later, Ciel with his butler who carried the luggage, and his servants arrived at Laura's manor. Yvet opened the door after Sebastian rang the bell, which made Yvet death glared at Ciel's butler and put a fake smile after that.

"Welcome Master Earl Phantomhive, we've been waiting for you." Said Yvet welcomed Ciel. "Please follow me. Lady Laura is waiting in her study room." Continued him.

After Suzie and Susan took the earl and Sebastian's coats, Ciel and Sebastian followed Yvet to Laura's study room, leaving his servants with Laura's servants. Yvet knocked the door, and heard a faint sound 'Come in' from the other side. And he opened the door revealed Laura who sat behind her desk with a warm smile. And then she stood up from the chair and walked toward Ciel and Sebastian

"Good afternoon Ciel, and Sebastian. And welcome to my manor." Said Laura curtsied to both of them.

" Good afternoon, Lady Laura. I amazed that you have a magnificent manor and beautiful garden." Said Ciel.

"Thank you for your compliment, Ciel. Please have a seat." Said Laura smiling and sat down on the couch across from Ciel. "Yvet, please prepare a tea and snack for both of us."

"Yes, my lady."Answered Yvet bowed and went to the kitchen.

"Sebastian, leave us both alone. Help her butler prepare a tea while we're talking." Ordered Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord." Answered Sebastian bowed to him. He glanced at Laura, and smiled at her. Which made Laura bit blushed because of his smile, and he went to the kitchen leaving his master alone with the young Duchess.

"Lady Laura, do you know of Pastime called bear batting?" Asked the young Earl.

Laura nodded, "Yes, it's the popular activities in England until the activities was banned in 1835 under the cruelty to animal acts." Answered the young Duchess. "The bears are tied up, whipped, and have packs of wild dogs set upon them until they were finally killed." Continued her, and she felt disgust in that activities.

"Yes, you were right about that. But even it was said to be banned, a loophole remained. If the bullying dogs were not goaded, what would happen?"

"It would cause a case of one animal baiting another, we can say that as animal bullying." Replied Laura. "And our job is to stop those cruel activities, right Ciel?" She asked.

"Yes. There is a village where they do that, Houndsworth. It's famous for raising hunting dogs. However, beneath that, it has another side which makes Her Majesty's heart wrenched."

"I read her letter, and she asked us to investigate this village under the pretext of making it her resort, so people in this village won't get really suspicious about our true intention." Said her while tugged her hair to behind her ear. "And when will we go there then?"

"Tomorrow morning, because it will take a few days to get there." The Earl answered. "And I already send the letter to the leader of the village about our arrival."

"Okay, I agree with you about that and I hope the letter will be arrived before we get there." Said Laura smiling at him, which caused Ciel smiled too.

**PRANG!**

Laura and Ciel surprised because of the crashing sound, made Ciel confused and Laura just sighed. "I think one of my maids break something again. Forgive me about my servants act."

Ciel shook his head, "it's okay, Lady Laura. It seems some of your servants almost the same like mine. Always breaking things." He said, and Laura giggled before continue their talk about the case.

When they are talked about the strategy, a knock sound was heard, made Laura and Ciel stop their chat. "Come in." Said Laura in calm voice.

The door opened, and two butlers came inside the study's room. Yvet pushed the cart with a tea and cakes on it, while Sebastian closed the door and standing beside his master with a little smirk on his face.

"Forgive us for make you waiting. Today's afternoon tea is Earl Grey, and today's snack is strawberry sponge cake and vanilla macaroon with dark chocolate as the filling." Said Yvet, and he began poured a tea, and then gave the tea to his mistress and The Earl.

"Thank you, Yvet." Said Laura, and she began to sipped her tea with Ciel. "Ciel, I'm positive you will stay over here, right?" Asked her, and Ciel nodded as his answer. "I see. Then if you don't mind, Yvet will give you and your butler a tour around my manor after we're done with our snack ^^. You don't want to get lost my manor right~?"

Ciel just chuckled, and after they finished with their snack, Yvet began to gave the Earl and his butler a tour. Laura apologized to them, because she must done her company's papers so she can't joined them, and Ciel just nodded a bit before joined Yvet to went outside from the study's room.

- Few days later -

"Holiday~! Holiday~! We're going on a Holiday~!" Ciel's servants, Mey-rin the maid, Finny the gardener, and Bardroy or Bard the chef chanted in the whole carriage ride with Tanaka, Ciel's previous butler took the reins. Laura who sat in the same carriage with Ciel, Yvet, and Sebastian heard them, and she felt glad not to bring her servants, because it will become noisier if they were joined. Then, Laura began hummed a song to distracted her from their noisy sounds.

"You humming again, Lady Laura. What songs you hum today?" Said Ciel who heard her hummed, and Laura smiled at him.

"Well, it just a song called "woodpecker song". And Ciel, you and Sebastian can call me 'Laura' from now on ^^. We're friends right." She said with a wide smile, and Ciel chuckled.

"If you say so then, Laura." Said Ciel with a small smile. "If you don't mind, will you sing that song? It's good to hear another song than my servant's."

"Sure ^^." Answered her, and the duchess who wore a light brown long sleeves dress and the dutch braid low pony tail, began to sing a 'woodpecker' song.

One mischievous little woodpecker  
>Another day, pecking your holes<br>Ruining the woods, tree wrecker  
>The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife<br>Poor little wood pecker  
>Your nesting holes are all tainted, your food with toxins rife<br>Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet  
>Oh, sad little woodpecker<br>Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks...

"Beautiful song and you have a beautiful voice, Laura. Your voice is like an angel." Said Sebastian who is took the reins with Yvet who sat beside him.

"Thank you for your compliment, Sebastian. I'm happy you love the song" Laura blushed and smiled at him.

"Hey, Sebastian... If you flirting my mistress one more time, I will kill you immediately in this place." Yvet death glared at Sebastian, and Sebastian smirked at him. "But, I think she doesn't mind about that, Yvet. And she deserves a compliment about her beautiful voice." Replied Sebastian.

The butlers glared each other with killing aura. Laura saw them with a confused face, while Ciel sighed at the butlers and began to chat with Laura.

Meanwhile, Ciel's servants chatted to each other happily about their 'vacation'.

"We're going to the Queen's health resort, how lovely~ oh yes." Said Mey rin, while the carriages reached to a sign with a named Houndsworth.

Behind the sign, a large wilted tree with dog collars hanging on the branches. The three servants stared at the tree with horror, while Laura and Ciel just silent.

"Hey, a villager. Tanaka, stop the carriage." Shouted Finny, and after Tanaka stopped the carriage, Finny went to help the villager who is an old woman pushing a baby carriage.

"Let me help you, granny." Said Finny with his hands on the baby carriage.

"No, you shouldn't do that Finny! If you not careful, the baby will-" Mey rin stop her talk and she with Bard stared in shock while Finny accidently threw the carriage.

"I...I'm so sorry!" Shouted Finny with his arms by his side.

"Is the baby alright?!" Freaked Mey rin.

But when they checked the carriage, there's no baby in there but inside the carriage is an animal skull wrapped with blanket.

"There is no baby here and there never was... And he had been eaten by "that"." Said the young lady and she pushed the baby carriage away while singing a tune. "The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad. He'll eat your flesh down to bone, down to bone. The lullaby sun sets~." She sang as she disappeared into the fog.

"That's the reason why we are here. Apparently the population has been decreased into one third of its size due to villagers being violently killed or gone missing. And a part of our job is to find out why and put an end to the problem." Said Ciel, and they began move on again. As their went, a large beautiful lake shown from the distance.

"Oh, they have a beautiful lake." Said Laura smiling when she saw it. "Somehow it's starting to look like a resort." Continued her as she with the others entered the village. There are a lot of dogs barking and the surroundings are grey.

"Wow, I would pet him. Oh yes I would!" Said Mey rin when she saw a young man trained a dog.

Yvet looked at the trainer and then he looked around. "Such a peaceful village, even there's so many barks."

"Indeed, it is a peaceful village." Said Sebastian and he saw the dog trainer with the dog in disgust, "He warps its will with reward and punishment, and forces obedience. But the dog is not to blame. It fawns over human and welcomes the chain around its neck. Can't understand why?" Said Sebastian to himself.

"If you're trying to get something deeper. Just say it." Said CIel.

"Thank you, my lord. I love cats, but I'm not very fond with dogs... Or rather to be completely frank. I hate them." Answered Sebastian.

"But you don't hate Yvet right, Sebastian? Even my butler is a demon wolf" Asked Laura innocently. Ciel and Yvet who heard it just smirked.

Sebastian looked at Yvet, and then he looked back at Laura with a smile. "Of course I won't hate him. He is an exception, and I respect him." He said. "But he is still a rival to get your heart, my Lady." Thought Sebastian while glared at Yvet with a fake smile.

"Woof." Yvet barked with a mocked smile, and Ciel with Laura just chuckled.

They rode up to a large manor on top of a hill. A maid with bluish white hair and dark purple eyes came out from the manor and up to Ciel's and Laura's carriage.

"I presume, The Earl of Phantomhive and The Duchess of Hansford?" She asked in polite sound.

"Yes." Said Sebastian glared at her.

Laura looked at the bluish haired maid with a curious look. The maid has a fair skin and a petit figure which made her looks innocent, but too innocent. "Yvet..." Whispered The Duchess to her butler, "Do you feel anything wrong from her?"

"I apologize, but I don't feel anything from her... For now." Answered Yvet while he watched the maid.

"Welcome to Barrymore castle. My master awaits your arrival." Said the maid politely. Laura and Ciel with their butlers heard the others talked about how pretty she is. Laura looked at the servants and giggled with a low voice when she saw Finny stared at the maid with a blushed face. Laura came down from the carriage as Yvet helped her, and Ciel came down after her with Sebastian's help. They walked inside leaved the other servants outside to carried the luggage.

"This way." Said the maid as she opened the door.

Laura, Yvet, Sebastian, and Ciel gasped to saw all the animal heads hung on the wall. Suddenly there's a snap and a gasp which made the four turn their head to saw a man whipped the maid who on the floor on her knees and her arms blocking the strikes.

"Who the devils are this Chihuahua and Poodle! I told you to retrieve the Queen's messengers!" The man shouted in anger.

"Chihuahua...", "Poodle..." Said Sebastian and Yvet in unison, and Ciel's mouth dropped while Laura just poker face (**like this "=_="**)**.**

"Can't you do a simple thing like that, Angela!" Shouted the man, and he whipped at the maid who is known as Angela. But the man's arm was grabbed by Sebastian, and Yvet helped Angela up. The man saw the butlers and got angrier.

"What are you doing, you filthy Dobermans?! Trying to bite my head off, are you?! Let me go! And don't help her!" He shouted at the butlers.

"You better stop your act, Lord Henry. They are acting at our orders." Said Laura.

"Who are you two?" The man known as Henry asked.

"By the sounds of it you got my letter. My name is The Earl Ciel Phantomhive. And beside me is The Duchess Laura Hansford." He replied.

"You mean a little toy poodles like you two are the Queen's messenger?!" Said Henry.

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry?" Laura asked, and after that they all went to Henry's study room. While Yvet helped Angela who stand by with Sebastian served the tea to the two lords and mistress, Ciel told Henry the messages from the Queen but Henry kept refusing, and that made Laura sighed lightly and put her hand on her face.

"And why is that, Lord Barrymore?" Laura stated.

"It's because of the curse." Henry replied and that caused Ciel and Laura to raised their eyebrows.

"The Curse?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, it's the curse that is placed on the village and the Barrymore's name for generations. And the one who dares to intrude will be cursed as well." He explained, but Ciel and Laura doesn't seem to be convinced by the explanation, and Laura is curious about the curse rather than fear. It's getting dark before the conversation is over, so they decided to stay a night and they are escorted to their rooms.

Laura already changed herself with nightgown, and she decided to read a book before went to bed. She thought about the curse and started to get headache.

"My lady, are you okay? Do you need something?" Asked Yvet who stand behind her with worried face.

"I'm fine Yvet. I just had too much to think about this case and the curse." Answered her with a warm smile.

"Please don't work too hard."

Laura giggled and smirked, "It's kind of weird to hear that from the demon who only cared about my soul. But thank you for worrying." Said her, and Yvet just stared at her with silent. And suddenly there's a loud howl sound, made Laura and Yvet surprised.

"Wha... What is that sound?!" Said Laura.

"Oh no! The demon hound is here!"

Laura and her butler heard Angela's voice from Ciel's room, and they immediately went there to saw the silhouette of a dog's head on the curtain.

"What is that!? Yvet!" Laura ordered almost in the same time as Ciel ordered his butler. Sebastian ran and yanked the curtains open. Yvet ran over to the window and looked outside. But the butlers saw nothing but a glowing green trail.

"Young master, Young mistress, look." Sebastian pointed out the glowing green trail and they immediately walked outside. Sebastian began to observed the substance and felt it through his finger. Yvet touched the substance too and sighed. "I hope this demon hound is a fake..." Muttered Yvet, and Sebastian heard it.

"What do you mean your highness?"

Yvet smirked, "You will know when the time's come, Sebastian. And beside this is your job as butler to search the answer." He answered and blow the substance out of his finger as a group of villagers came up to Angela and told her about the demon hound. Ciel's servants came out from the house still in their night clothes because of the commotions, and they followed their master and the others to saw a dead body of man which is covered in bite marks soaked in blood.

"That man..." Thought Laura and she recognized the man from earlier when they came into the village. When Lord Henry came to the scene and explained that the dead man known as James was the bad dog and broke the five dog rule, Laura came closer to her butler, "Yvet... After this commotion, please find the cause of the shadow, and search the demon hound. I've got the feeling this will get more interesting." Whispered her.

"Yes, my lady." Answered Yvet and he looked at his mistress, "Are you sure you can stay alone in this place without me? This is more dangerous than last time."

"It's okay. I can take care of myself. Beside there's Sebastian and the others with me." Replied her. "Now go, don't let them caught you. Inform me immediately after you done."

Yvet bowed and suddenly before he disappeared, he pecked Laura's cheek and made his young mistress surprised and blushed.

"Y-Yvet!?" Laura still shocked and tried to understand his act. Yvet smirked and he began to disappear without the villagers knowing, and Laura who's still surprised and blushed returned to her room with the others. "Wha-What did he do to me...? *Oh my word..." She thought while face palmed her face without knowing Ciel's butler saw her with jealousy.

"So... This is the way you want to play, Your Highness..."


	7. Chapter 7

Guys, I'm sorry for the long update~ Here it is a new chapter~ and Forgive me about my bad grammar. I'm not an English Expert :"")

The next morning, Bard, Finny, Mey rin, and Tanaka are sad (And Tanaka is Tanaka hohoho...) about the previous day's happening. Laura who wore a navy blue dress and her knee-length hair in low pony tail with a light blue ribbon, saw them and walked toward them.

"Why do you all act so gloomy? Weren't you all excited coming here yesterday?" Asked Laura bit worried.

"Yes, Milady. We're all excited... But that was before..." Answered Bard sighed.

Laura gave them a warm smile and thought something, "Maybe you can do a picnic or swim in the lake. You know, there's a beautiful lake when we got here right?" Said the young Duchess smiled.

"But... We do not have time to make foods for picnic." Said Mey rin bit sad.

"Do not worry, I already prepared everything."

Laura and the servants looked at Sebastian walked towards them. "Sebastian, you already prepared everything? That's amazing." Said Laura smiled happily and amazed with Sebastian act.

Sebastian nodded with a close-eyed smile, and he held up a small bag and a green striped swimsuit, "Try and muster some levity. We are on holiday, are we?"

The four servants stooges mood immediately change and they went to the lake excited leaving Sebastian and Laura alone.

"Thank you Sebastian, for cheering them up." Said Laura smiled at him.

"It's not a problem, Laura." He replied with a genuine smile and he took out a light blue rose then he put it on Laura's black hair.

Laura touched the rose and close-eyed smile at the butler. "Thank you, Sebastian. I like it" She said bit blushed.

"You're welcome, milady." Replied Sebastian, and he offered his hand to Laura, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall. We can't make Ciel and the others wait right." She said accepted Sebastian's hand, and they walked together while chatted to each other.

At the lake, Laura sat on the chair beside Ciel while the servants swam in the water.

"Mey rin! Come on in, the waters cool~!" Shouted Finny. Mey rin's head pop out of the portable changing room.

"No! It's too embarrassing~!" Shouted her and disappeared back in.

"Come on Mey rin! You don't get to do this often!" Shouted Bard, and there's a silence until Mey rin came out from the changing room with a swimsuit which showed her body, her cleavage, and her leg, caused the guys blushed.

"Oh~! It's so embarrassing!" Squealed her while twirled around her swimsuit.

"No Mey rin, you look lovely!" Said Finny as he and Bard came out from the water and walked toward Mey rin.

"I bet you look prettier without those glasses." Said Bard with mischievous grin and tried to took them off, but Mey rin kept held them.

"No! Don't! The young master gave them to me!" Said her with fright as Bard tried to took them.

Laura giggled while watching their little scene, and then she thought about the curse and the case again and sighed while held her head.

"Laura, are you alright?" Asked Ciel looked at her bit worried.

"I'm fine, Ciel... Just a headache for thinking about the case and the curse." Answered her with a weak smile.

"You should have a rest. A lady shouldn't have work too hard."

Laura giggled, "You know Ciel, you sounded like my aunt and her daughter. But thank you for worrying me."

Ciel just smiled, "By the way, where is your butler? He's not with you again today."

"Oh, I ordered him to investigate something about the curse and the demon hound. I'm curious about that." She answered and sipped her tea.

"I see..." Said Ciel, and he looked at Laura with his blue eye, "May I ask, how did you met your demon butler and made a contract with him?" He asked again made Laura bit surprised. Sebastian who heard his master's question had a curious feeling too but he kept silent.

Laura silent and looked at Ciel, she tucked her hair behind her ear with a sighed, "Ciel, I will tell you everything when the time is right. For now, I only tell you that I met him four years ago... He saved me on that day..." She answered with a sad face held her tears and anger for remembered her past, while she hugged herself almost touched her back which had a scars.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at her worried, "it is okay, Laura. I won't force you to tell it today. I will wait until you're ready." Said Ciel, and Laura nodded with a smile. Sebastian still looked at Laura with concerned, he wished he can hugged her and told her a sweet words for calmed her heart, he also still wanted to know her past but he didn't want Laura got sadder, so he chose the waited just like his master's choice.

Ciel sipped his tea, and he began to read a book which he brought earlier. And Laura saw the servants again while hummed a song with quite voice.

"It seems that 'woodpecker' song is your favorite, Laura?"

Laura startled and saw Sebastian beside her, and smiled. "You can say that, but my most favorite songs are classical songs. Sometimes I played a piano to enjoy it." Said her smiled.

"I see..." Replied Sebastian with close-eyed smile. "Do you want some sweet and more tea, milady?"

"Sure, I'd love to have it." Answered her with a smile.

Sebastian close-eyed smile and he began to cut charlotte cake and gave it to Laura and Ciel, and then he poured a tea for both of them. Laura ate the cake and she smiled.

"This is delicious... How can a demon like Yvet and Sebastian can make this tasty cake?" Thought Laura while enjoyed her cake in silent without realizing that Sebastian can read her mind.

"Sebastian, come here for a moment." Ciel ordered, and he whispered something in Sebastian's ears that even Laura can't hear; "Now go."

"Yes, my lord." Said Sebastian turned and walked away immediately leaved Laura and Ciel alone with the servants and Angela.

"Ciel, do you want more tea? I can pour it for you while your butler do your order." Asked Laura smiled at Ciel. She curious what Ciel's order to Sebastian is, but she chose to not ask him because she thought it's not polite to ask something which she shouldn't know. "Yes, please." Ciel nodded with a little smile.

After Laura poured a tea, she felt a sharp pain from her left pinky finger which had a ring with Faustian symbol. She looked at it, and smiled.

"Laura, are you okay? You looked in pain for seconds." Said Ciel closed the book which he read earlier.

"I'm okay. It just, seems my butler done my order." She smiled, and got up from her chair. "I'll go to meet him now. I will tell you after this, so wait here with the others okay?" She said with a gentle smile and patted Ciel's head like a little brother made Ciel bit blushed and nodded as his answer.

Laura immediately walked to the manor. She thought that Yvet will be there, so she walked bit fast while still thinking something about the case and the last night kiss on cheek from her butler which she suddenly remembered until she bumped into something hard.

"Ow!" She looked up to see Yvet in front of her. "Ah... Yvet, you are here."

Yvet smiled at her, "My lady... You should be careful and see what is in front of you."

"Yes, I'm sorry for bumped into you." She smiled and looked at Yvet with serious look. "What happen with your coat? You look a mess." She said looked at her butler with ruined coat full of bite mark.

"Ah, it because of the demon hound. Forgive the mess on my appearance." He replied while bowed to her.

"It's alright, at least you are save. Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." He replied. Laura smirked and nodded at him to begin. "Apparently, there are two demon hounds in this place. One is fake which is a 'curse' from Lord Henry's story, and the other one is real."

"There's a real one?". Yvet nodded as his answer, and Laura thought something when she knew there's a real demon hound and smiled. "I see... Then, would you be a kind demon to train the real demon hound?" She asked with a close-eyed smile.

Yvet's eyebrow twitched and frowned. "My lady, This is not an ordinary dog we are talking about. Are you sure about that?"

"I am~" She said with a close-eyed smile, and Yvet sighed he hoped his mistress won't take that demon hound as a pet **(Author : You know... he is jealous~ lol~)** . "Ah... And there's one thing I want to ask..." She said while looked at her butler with blushed face. "Why did you kiss me last night?".

Yvet looked at her in silent, and he smiled. "That kiss was a protection charm, my lady. Since you'll alone without me last night, I gave you that kiss for protecting you from danger and nightmare." He said in lie with close-eyed smile.

Laura silent for a while and stared at her butler with curious and innocent look, "Is that true?". Yvet nodded, and Laura knew he lied but she didn't want to ask him again, then she patted his shoulder. "Well, thank you. But, next time... Please tell me first before you did that..." Continued her with killing aura and smiled, made Yvet flinched.

"Yes, my lady..." He answered bowed to her. "_Women are scary sometimes..._" He thought and he saw a light blue rose from his mistress's hair. "My lady, where did you get that rose?" He asked.

"Oh? It's from Sebastian. He gave me this rose this morning. I like it." She answered with a smile, but Yvet frowned a bit.

"I see, but I think the white, black, or red one are suits you more. Since this three colors are your favorite."

"Maybe... But I still like this rose." She said smiled happily. "Now go. Be safe, and change your clothes first..." She ordered smirked at her butler and chuckled. Yvet bowed and vanished immediately.

Laura sighed with a smile, and when she turned away to go back to Ciel's place she bumped into something hard again. "Ow! Hm? Sebastian." She looked up to see Sebastian. "When did you get here? Why are you here? I thought you were doing your master's order." She asked confused to see Sebastian just smiled.

"Yes, I'm doing my job, until I heard two voices near me." He replied with a smile. "It seems, Your highness already back from his task earlier."

"Yes, and I just ordered him again to do something." She said. "And I think he will need your help when the time's come." She continued.

"May I know, what is your order to him?"

Laura smirked at him, "It's a s-e-c-r-e-t~. You must go now. You can't make Ciel wait too long right." She said smiled at him.

Sebastian looked at Laura and smirked while cupped her cheek gently, "Before I go...". Before Laura reacted, Sebastian kissed her cheek made Laura surprised and blushed.

"S-Sebastian!? What are you doing? Why did you kiss my cheek?" She asked in panic and blushed.

"Well, that's a protection charm which your butler told you earlier." He said with close-eyed smile, and then he kissed her another cheek, successfully made Laura blushed more than before. "And that's a thank you gift for your compliment about my cook and the information about your favorite colors earlier." And then Sebastian vanished immediately to done his job.

Laura tried to think about Sebastian's act to her, "Wha-wha... What just happen...? Oh my word, did he just kiss me... Twice?!" She blushed hard, and shook her head fast. Then she immediately return to Ciel and the others.

When she went back to the lake, she saw no one in the lake and confused. "Hm? Where's everyone?" She thought in confused

"LEAVE THE POOR THING ALONE!" Laura heard Finny's voice somewhere in the village, and she ran toward the direction where's the voice was which is in a crowd. She saw Finny, Bard, Mey rin, and Tanaka tied to a large pole with gags in their mouths, and then she searched Ciel and saw him chained to the wall next to a dog that is laying beside him with numerous bite marks.

"Ciel! Everyone!" Said the young duchess in surprised, made Henry Barrymore and few people looked at her.

"Catch her! She's a bad dog like those five! Chain her to get the same punishment with the others!" Shouted Henry ordered his people to catch Laura.

The crowd immediately caught Laura, without gave her a chance to react. She struggled, tried to release herself from the crowd. "Let go of me! Don't you dare touch me!" She said in anger.

The villager began to chain her beside Ciel, she tried to calmed herself from her fear and anger.

"Laura! Are you alright?" Ciel asked worried.

Laura looked at Ciel with a weak look, "I'm alright Ciel... I'm alright." She answered in weak voice.

"Master, I beg you! Please forgive these people! They are not a bad people!" Angela begged.

"True, these two little dogs are the Queen's messengers. Depending on what they say, perhaps I will let them go." Said Henry turned toward Laura and Ciel. "Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty never to touch the village again!" Henry Said.

Ciel glared at Henry, "You would go this far to protect your tiny little kingdom? You're the very dictionary definition of 'obsession'." He said while still glared at Henry made him angry.

"Then learn yourself what happen to bad dogs who defy me! Attack them!" He shouted and the dogs ran towards them as Laura looked at the dogs without fear. But before the dogs bit them, suddenly Sebastian and Yvet showed up in front of their masters and pushed the dogs away.

"You're late." Ciel Said.

"My apologies, my lord. It won't happen again." Sebastian replied.

"Yvet... Don't be late again, okay...?" Laura said sighed.

"I understand, my lady. My apologies." Yvet replied while turned and glared at the dogs and the crowd.

"YOU DARE TO INTERFERE THE PUNISHMENT?" Henry shouted in anger and looked at the dogs around him. "What are you waiting for mutts?! Kill that one too!" He shouted again ordered the dogs. And the dogs stood their ground growling at Sebastian and Yvet.

"What a noisy, coarse voices. That is the reason why I despise the dogs. I hate them." Stated Sebastian with disgusted look.

"For this time, I agree with you Sebastian." Said Yvet made Sebastian stared him.

"I thought you like dogs, your majesty." Said Sebastian.

"Hmph... You think just because I am one hell of a wolf, I will like them and protect them as my one kind? Of course not, you fool." Replied Yvet smirked, and Sebastian just chuckled, and their eyes flashed made all of the dogs flinched and lay on their stomachs whimpering.

"The farce ends here, Lord Barrymore!" Laura shouted in anger, made Ciel bit surprised. "People of the village, listen to us! There is no demon hound! It was merely a clever trick devised to keep you all frightened! It is just a pathetic old man obsessed with power, determined to keep it at any pride!"

"Wh-What do you base that on?! What evidence do you have, woman!" Henry demanded.

"This." Yvet bent down and took a skull out of a dog's body. "It was in your manor's basement. I've already confirmed that the teeth match the marks on the dead body named James. And behold..." something showed up in the sky and it revealed it was the demon hound's silhouette; "This is the true form of demon hound. His shadow is nothing but a projection. It's just a trick, the glowing is from phosphor, and He sprinkled it on a normal dog." Said Yvet showed a jar of the glowing green dust.

"The demon hound is merely an illusion, used by an evil man..." Said Ciel and he glared at Henry. "That man is the one who ruled the village, and that is you, Henry Barrymore!" Ciel shouted.

"No-Nonsense! Where's the proof!?" Henry asked in anger and panic.

Ciel smirked as Sebastian walked over to the beaten dog and grabbed the cloth from the dog's mouth. "Your duty is done. We will take it from here now." Said Sebastian with soft voice to the dog before it died.

He stood up with a piece of fabric which he got from the dead dog's mouth. "What a fine material, I wonder why this dog is eager to hold onto it until the very end. How strange, don't you agree?" He turned around and showed it to the crowd and Henry.

"Wha-What the hell?!" Henry took a step back disbelief on what he saw.

"It is yours." Said Sebastian still held the fabric. "A scrape piece of clothe from your pants. The dog torn it when you were murdering James. You recognize it, yes?" .

The villagers immediately surrounding Henry and held him after heard those words. One villager pulled up one of his pant leg to find a bite mark on his ankle with his pant leg ripped from dog's bite.

"PUNISH JAMES'S KILLER! PUNISH HIM! PUNISH HIM! PUNISH HIM!" They shouted as they carried him away while Henry flailing tried to get out of the grip of the angry villagers. Their shouts echoed throughout the village as Yvet do his mistress order to cut the ropes that bind the servants to the pole, while Sebastian breaks the chains, releasing Ciel and Laura from the bind.

"Laura, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Asked Ciel looked at Laura.

"I'm alright Ciel, you don't have to worry." Laura answered smiled at him, but her hands shaking because of some reason, she tried to hide it but Ciel and his butler already saw it.

"Are you sure about that, Laura? Your hands are shaking." Said Ciel not amused about her answer.

Laura shook her head fast, "I said I'm alright! Don't waste your time to worry about me!" She said in anger and panic made Ciel and Sebastian surprised, and she began to realized about her act. "Fo-Forgive me... That's not what I meant..." She said looked down on the ground.

"My lady..." Yvet patted both of his mistress's shoulders, and Laura looked at him then hide behind him to calmed herself. Ciel and Sebastian who saw her, wondering why she acted like that. But they chose to not ask when they saw Yvet's pink eyes which told them both to silent.

SKIP TIMEEE~~~~~~ *Rolling on the floor*

Rain poured heavily as the thunder rumbled, The young earl of Phantomhive stared out of the window inside the manor as the raindrops hit the windowpane.

"It's another case closed, we can leave the village when the rain stop."

"Indeed." Replied Sebastian while packing up the bags.

"Sebastian... What do you think of her act earlier?" Ciel asked while kept staring out of the window.

Sebastian thinking for a while, "I think she remembered something terrible, and it seems that's from her past." He answered.

"Her past hmm..." Ciel sighed and think something.

Meanwhile in Laura's room, the young Duchess sat on the bed sighed in tiredness. She held her head and felt bit pain because of headache.

"My lady, you should have rest, we can leave the village when the rain stop." Said Yvet while gave his mistress a glass of water, but Laura just silent and received the glass. Yvet who saw his mistress like that clenched his fists and his brown eyes changed into pink.

"My lady..."

"hm...?" Suddenly Yvet pinned Laura on the bed, and strangled her neck made Laura surprised with her butler's act.

"Y-Yvet! Wh-What are you..!? Let...Go of me!" Said Laura ordered in anger while struggled to release herself.

Yvet smirked and chuckled while strangled her neck tighter, "Why should I let go a weak woman like you..." Said Yvet made Laura shocked. "You are so weak... Always show your weakness to your 'friends'. "

"I'm not weak! And I do not show my weakness to them!"

"Are you sure? Then why are you showed your tears when Madam Red died? And why you trembled in fear when you chained, and hide behind my back earlier?" Laura silent after she heard that, and looked away from Yvet. "That silent answer is the proof that I was right..." Yvet smirked and he gently moved Laura's face with one of his hand, so Yvet can saw her eyes while keep strangled her.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? I can help to take away the pain from you, my lady." Yvet brushed Laura's fringe away, and stroked her face gently. "I don't want you to get hurt, my lady. So please, order me to take the pain, anger, sadness, and weakness from you." He licked his lips and leaning forward her while he loosened his grip on Laura's neck.

"Drop that act now... Yvet. Stop teasing me with your 'Demon whisper', you demon." Said Laura with cold voice, made Yvet stop his act and got up from her body. "You know, that I won't give my soul until I get my revenge for my family and myself." She continued while got up from her position and glared at her butler. Yvet stared at her, and chuckled made Laura pouted and threw the pillow at Yvet which easily avoided by him.

"That is not funny, Yvet!"

"But it makes you at least spirited as now." Replied Yvet with a smile but Laura still pouted. He put his hand on his heart and bowed. "My apologize, my lady. But I'm worried about your condition, and that is why I'm doing this to make you forget about your fear about earlier."

Laura looked at her butler, and sighed. "You don't have to worry about me. But thank you for cheering me up, even it's NOT funny." She said with genuine smile. Yvet who saw her real smile, suddenly hugged her made Laura surprised and confused.

"Am I interrupting you two?"

Both of them heard the voice and Laura immediately walked away from Yvet to saw Ciel stood in front of the door with Sebastian who saw them with jealousy.

"Ci-Ciel!? Sebastian!? When did you two get here? Why you didn't knock the door?" Said Laura in panic and blushed.

"I already knocked, and it seems you two didn't hear it." He said in sighed. "I want to talk something with y-..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream was heard from the dungeon down below, made the two butlers and their masters surprised and immediately ran down to the dungeon, to found Henry Barrymore's body gone, leaving the cell with a splatter of blood, and a part of wall torn out. A howl was heard made Yvet frowned because of some reason, and Laura thought something remembered her butler's report.

"Looks like the mystery isn't over... Interesting~" She thought with a little smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

The Phantomhive household, Laura, Yvet, and Angela found Henry's cell empty, and they looked at the bloody mess in shock. Suddenly, loud bangs were heard from above and they ran upstairs immediately. Angela opened the door and the villagers burst in drenched from the rain.

"Angela! Th-The Great Demon Hound!" They shouted in panic and fear.

"Demon Hound?" Said everyone in unison. A howl was heard again made Laura who stood behind Ciel jumped from surprise and suddenly held his shoulders which made Ciel looked at her bit surprised. They immediately followed the man to a crowd chanted a song which they always chant when something is about the great Demon Hound. Ciel, Laura, and the others looked at Henry Barrymore's body and gasped. Henry lost his right hand along a large amount of blood dribbling down his side and his eyes and mouth parted as if he screamed in fear. Laura looked at him in horror but still stayed calm when she looked at him. Ciel looked at Sebastian, giving him a sigh to go investigate the body. He walked over and lifted Henry's right arm looking at the lost hand.

"Oh the great demon hound! Forgive us!"

"Please forgive us!" Laura heard Angela gasped and she fainted on the ground made Finny surprised and held her in his arm.

"Angela!" Said Finny while kept held her and he picked up Angela, carried her back to the manor after Yvet told him to. Laura watched the villager begged for forgiveness and she sighed in annoyance while she returned to the manor along with Ciel and the others.

In the Manor, Ciel sat on the chair with Sebastian beside him and his servants after Finny put Angela to her room. While Laura stood near them discussed something to Yvet in secret made Ciel who glanced a bit at them curious. But he chose to ask later and focus to the case.

"I thought we established that the hound was faked by Lord Henry, so that he could rule here. But now he's dead." Ciel stated.

"Do you really think those bite wounds really weren't from the demon hound, young master?" Finny asked.

"I'm not sure, but if those bite wounds were from the demon hound, maybe it's mad at being blamed for Lord Henry's bad deeds."

"Well, I think we all can say for sure that no human did it at least." Said Sebastian and end the discussion as the servants returned to their rooms to sleep. Ciel looked at Laura again, and she's still discussed something with her butler with annoyed face, Ciel and Sebastian curious why Laura look annoyed.

"Laura, can you come to my room for a moment? I want to talk something with you." Said Ciel, and Laura looked at him after she stopped discussing with Yvet.

"Sure, Ciel." Answered her, and she followed Ciel and Sebastian to his room. After she went inside the room, Ciel told his butler to wait outside.

"Yvet, you wait outside too with Sebastian. Leave both of us alone for a while." Said Laura ordered her butler, and Yvet nodded before he joined Sebastian to wait outside.

"What is it you want to talk about, Ciel?" Asked Laura while stood near Ciel.

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the young duchess with his blue eye, "Laura, what are you discuss with your butler? Both of you are discussed in secret without letting me and Sebastian know."

Laura just smiled and sighed. "It is just about that he disagreed to work together with Sebastian to catch the demon hound. But after I forced him a bit, he agreed to work together." She answered bit annoyed when she remembered the reason why Yvet didn't want to worked together with Sebastian, is because Sebastian is a lower demon and he is a the youngest demon Prince which is higher than him. (Please don't be mad at me 3"" Sebastian's fans.).

"Is that true, Laura?" Ciel asked again bit suspicious, and Laura nodded.

"It's true, and I'm not lying to you, Ciel. If I'm lying to you, then I will reject your offer to come with you earlier." Said Laura firmly.

"I see, I believe you then." Said Ciel nodded a bit then he thought something. "Laura, do you really think that the hound who caused this?".

Laura thinking for a while with her fingers on her chin. "From the bite wound I saw on Lord Henry's lost arm, I think the one who caused this is the hound. You know, there's no way a human can make that wound." Laura answered and saw Ciel muttered something. "Is something the matter, Ciel?"

"I'm just thinking, what if the one who killed him is not the hound. What if that bloody creepy reaper has gotten himself involved in this?"

"That can make sense too. But I think that reaper is not the culprit, because if the reaper is the culprit, he will kill Mey-rin in the dungeon before we came." Laura replied. "And because the hound was after Lord Henry. I don't think anyone else will become its victim for now." She continued while lifted up her fringe.

"I hope so..." Said Ciel sighed in tiredness. "It's getting late, we will continue tomorrow. We must sleep tonight."

Laura nodded and smiled. "Yes, you are right. Good night Ciel." Said her curtsied before she went to the door.

"Wait, Laura..." Laura stopped walking and looked at Ciel, and Ciel bit blushed while looked away. "W-Will you... Sing a song for me?" He asked bit blushed made Laura tried not to laugh.

"It's rare to hear it from you who act like an adult and cold to the people, Ciel." She teased while giggled and held her laugh.

"Sh- Shut up!" Said Ciel mad at her still blushed. "It's okay, if you don't want to!"

Laura keep giggled and didn't realize that she showed her genuine smile, made Ciel bit surprised and blushed again. "I will sing for you, after you done changing yourself, Ciel." She said patted Ciel's head gently before she went out from the room to call Sebastian. After Sebastian done changing Ciel's clothes, Laura came again after waiting outside and she sat on the edge of the bed where Ciel lay on, while Sebastian and Yvet stood near the window.

"What song do you want to hear, Ciel?" Asked Laura smiling at him.

"Anything it's fine for me." He answered.

"I see, well then..." Laura began to sing the song (Here is the title : Wanderer's Lullaby. I got it from You**be~ It's beautiful~).

_Wandering child of the earth_  
><em>Do you know just how much you're worth?<em>  
><em>You have walked this path since your birth<em>  
><em>You were destined for more<em>

_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_  
><em>They will try to to silence your song<em>  
><em>But right here is where you belong<em>  
><em>So don't search anymore<em>

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
><em>A masterpiece still in the making<em>  
><em>The blue in an ocean of grey<em>  
><em>You are right where you need to be<em>  
><em>Poised to inspire and to succeed<em>  
><em>You'll look back and you'll realize one day<em>

When Laura sang the song, she saw Ciel began to sleep with peaceful face. She stopped and smiled while looked at him, then stood up slowly from the edge of the bed.

"Good night, Ciel. Sweet dreams." Whispered her, and she with Yvet went to the door which opened by Sebastian. "Thank you Sebastian, and good night." Said her without realizing she showed her genuine smile again, made the butlers surprised.

"Good night to you too, milady."Said Sebastian smiled at her. He felt a glare from Yvet, made him smirked and have an idea. When Laura and Yvet began to walked to the room, suddenly Sebastian pulled Laura and hugged her from behind after closed Ciel's room door, made the young duchess surprised and blushed.

"Se-Sebastian... What are you doing?" She asked tried to stay calm. Sebastian smirked and kissed her head then whispered something which made Laura blushed and bit confused. Before she said something, suddenly she pulled from Sebastian and she saw Yvet behind her who glared at Sebastian in anger.

"How dare you, a low demon touch my mistress, don't you dare to touch her again Sebastian." He said while protected Laura (You know like an older brother protect his sister).

Sebastian smirked, "I apologize for my act, your majesty. Good night." Said Sebastian bowed and he disappeared in darkness.

Yvet still glared and Laura just sighed. "Yvet, let's go to sleep. You can let go of me now." She said and walked to her room with Yvet. After she changed herself with nightgown, she sat on the edge of her bed while looking at her butler who still frowned but stayed calm. Laura sighed. She knew her butler is easy to get jealous whenever she getting close with men even he hid his feeling from her. But she's bit surprised to saw him in anger whenever Sebastian talked to her. She thought for a while about what will she do to comfort Yvet from his jealousy and anger, and then smiled at him.

"Yvet." She called with a smile and Yvet walked toward her.

"What is it my lady?" He asked with a genuine smile, and Laura both of his hands.

"Will you sleep with me? I'm bit scared to get nightmare after I saw Lord Henry's dead body." She asked with innocent face.

Yvet chuckled, "You already a woman, my lady. Why you still want me to sleep with you like a little girl." He said "And you have a good time earlier. So I'm sure you won't have a nightmare."

Laura looked at him bit pouted, "How you can be so sure that I won't have a nightmare?". Yvet looked at her and touched her lips.

"This lips of yours, showed your real smile when you are with them earlier." He said made Laura surprised. "It seems, bit by bit... You will break your vow about your past." He teased, and smirked at her. Laura looked Yvet and pushed him a bit.

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep now. You don't have to sleep with me if you don't want it. Good night." She said and she began to sleep after covered herself with blanket. Yvet sighed with a little smile on his face, and then he transformed himself into a black wolf and lay on the bed beside Laura. The young duchess immediately hugged him like a little girl and began to sleep peacefully made Yvet enjoyed the moment.

Few hours later, at midnight, Yvet went out from his mistress's room after he made sure that she didn't have a nightmare. When he closed the door, he saw Sebastian frowned with jealousy looks in front of him made Yvet looked at him with a mocked smile.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" He asked use his fake smile at him, how he wished to tear Sebastian's face and burned him into ashes.

"It seems you have fun, Your Majesty. To have Laura hugged you." Said Sebastian with close-eyed smile, and then he glared at Yvet with his demon's eyes. "How I wish to kidnap her from you, and mark her as mine." He continued with a smirked.

Yvet glared at him with his demon's eyes. "I already told you, don't you dare touch her. Even we are friends for a long time in hell. I won't let you have her, she is mine..." He said sternly, but Sebastian just chuckled.

"I apologize, Your Majesty. But I still want her no matter what." Said Sebastian made Yvet grew his long nail to attacked him.

"Do you have any last word, Sebastian...?" Said Yvet with menacing aura.

Sebastian close-eyed smile at him, "I hope you can give your bless for me and Laura, Your Majesty." He said smirked with red eyes, and they both vanished in darkness. 'Ah...How fun to teasing you when you are jealous Your Majesty. But, I also won't lose to you to get her...' Thought Sebastian in darkness.

In the morning, Laura opened her eyes and got up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and heard the door opened revealing Yvet who bit surprised to see the young duchess woke up by herself.

"Oh, you already wake up my lady. It's rare to see you up early." Said Yvet smiling at her while he walked toward the closet to took out a gray dress for Laura.

"Yes, it because I heard a loud cried earlier. But it stopped after a few minutes." Replied her yawned with her hand covered her mouth.

After she done changed her dress, she went to the dining room where she saw Ciel already sat with Sebastian stood beside him. When she saw Sebastian, she blushed a bit and immediately stayed calm tried to forget his words last night while sat near Ciel.

"Today's tea we have cabinet pudding made with local blackberries." Said Sebastian set the plate down in front of Ciel and Laura while Yvet poured a cup of earl grey for Ciel and Laura.

"You are certainly carefree today." Ciel said.

"Because we are in no hurry young master." Replied Sebastian with a close-eyed smile, while Yvet stood silently beside Laura who ate the food with sleepy face.

"Sebastian!" Shouted Finny and Mey rin while they running in the room panicked.

"What is it this time you two? Calm down please." Said Sebastian as he places one of his hand on his forehead.

"We can't find Angela anywhere!" Said Finny in panic and worry.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. She said she was going to pick some medical herbs growing by the fen." Said Bard shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Right now? She went the fen by herself!? There might be a demon hound out there!?" Said Finny made Bard gasped.

"Oh hell."

Finny, Bard, Mey rin, immediately sprinted out from the room to searched Angela with Tanaka who went along with them dressed in hunter attire and a gun.

'Yvet..." Said Laura calling her butler while she drank her tea.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Follow them, and when you saw the hound put on a good show for me and Ciel. Understand?" She commanded and Yvet bowed. She looked at Ciel and Sebastian and got nodded from Ciel as his answer.

"It looks like as if we do need to hurry now. Sebastian, go out there and put on a good show together with Yvet for us. Am I clear?" Ciel commanded with a smirk.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and the butlers leaved the room closing the door behind them.

Out in the swamp, Finny, Mey rin, Bard, and Tanaka kept searched Angela , and finally reached the fen where Angela should be.

"Angela! Angela! Angela!"

"Ho ho ho..."

Mey rin, Finny, and Bard shouted, called Angela's name in worry. "Angela! Can you hear me? Please, answer us...!" Finny's voice started to waver as he worried for Angela's safety. It was very misty day, and pretty creepy. Finny scanned around his surroundings only to hear a howl, and suddenly Mey rin shrieked and stuttered in fear made Finny, Bard, and Tanaka ran toward her.

"What's wrong?!" The boys asked as Mey rin pointed the direction to only find a dirt pile with torn limbs. Some already dark brown in the process of decay with a rotting smell.

"Those are hands and legs." Said Bardroy in fear and disgust.

"Another thrilling scene! I don't think I can take anymore surprise..." Mey rin squeaked. And while they looked at the torn limbs, they found a limb that looks still fresh than the other with a piece of ring on the finger.

"Hey... Look at that ring. Don't you guys think it's familiar?" Asked Finny pointed out at the fresh limb.

Bard looked at the ring and tried to remember, "Is that Lord Henry's...-" Before he finished his words, a howl sounded and they all immediately jumped behind a rock. And a naked man with a silver hair appeared from behind one of the mounts of limbs.

'Oh my, who is he?" Asked Mey rin while she looked at naked man sniffed the arm with the ring.

"So it's not the demon hound who killed Lord Henry. It was a human being after all." Said Bard.

The naked man licked his lips, and Finny immediately recognized the naked man as he almost revealed their hiding place because of his yell. When they looked over again, the naked man vanished made them confused. Suddenly a large crowd with the dogs walked toward them wearing swimsuits.

"What are you all doing? Why are you dressed like that?" Asked Bard in confused.

"We're all going to work to appease the demon hound's wrath." Answered one of the villagers.

"He howled all night along. His terrible voice echoed throughout the village last night!"

"Yes, for hours and hours! The demon hound's anger is still among us!" Added another.

Bard thought something, he knew that the' howl' was from Finnian for some reason. Then the servants remembered about the naked man who already gone without a trace. Finny ran off leaving Mey rin, Bard, Tanaka and the villagers behind. He didn't want to give up to catch the naked man and saving Angela from danger.

"Oi! Finny, come back!" Said Bard sprinted to catch up Finny with Mey rin and Tanaka trailing behind him.

After a while running, Finny stopped his tracks while a howl sounded again, allowing the others to catch up. "Wh- Where is that sound?" Finny asked in confused.

"Finnian! Up ahead! Look!" Shouted Bard who stop a few feet from Finny with Mey rin and Tanaka. Finny confused at first as he heard a growl sound behind him. He slowly turned away and looked up only to find a large wolf like with red eyes towering before them.

"It can't be..." Said Finny.

"He is real?!" Said Bardroy with disbelief of what he saw.

"It's the demon hound!" Yelled Mey rin in fear.

The demon hound roared and charged at them fast like lightning, and the servants screamed at the same time. When Finny paralyzed with fear, he saw a torn fabric stuck in it claws which he recognized it from Angela's dress and he immediately rushed charging at the hound grabbed ahold one of its paw.

"Finny! What are you doing?!" Shouted Mey rin.

"Oh, hell! Here, give me that!" Said Bard while he took the gun from Tanaka and aimed the gun to the hound. But when he pulled the trigger, confetti and streamer shot out. "Bloody hell! Why would you bring a toy gun with you?!" Yelled Bard, but Tanaka just replied with Ho ho ho sound while the demon hound managed to shake Finny off from its paw. Finny who tired and worn out, lay on the ground struggled to stand but the hound raise its paw and started to bring a final blow to Finny. Finny brought his arms in front as a shield and closed his eyes, waiting to get attacked. But a moment pass and he didn't felt any pain but the demon hound growled.

"Huh?" Finny slowly opened his eyes to saw Sebastian blocking its paw with one hand, while Yvet helped Finny to stand.

"Would you look at that Yvet. So well trained, it even know how to shake hands." Said Sebastian while the demon hound growled while pushing down his paw but he wouldn't move.

"I agree with you, Sebastian. But I'm afraid, well-trained or not, he will have to go now!" Said Yvet, and Sebastian swing his arm sent it flying off in a distance and it was thrown to the ground.

"Come, this is no time to be playing with a puppy!" Ciel came with a cane in his hand, while Laura stood beside him and saw the demon hound.

"Master! Lady Laura!" Finny, Bard, and Mey rin replied in unison.

"Yvet, put a good show with Sebastian immediately and tame that hound." Laura ordered while sighed.

"Yes, my lady." Replied Yvet with a bow while the demon hound is regaining back on its feet growling but it just stood sniffing something in the air. "Smells irresistible, doesn't it? This is what you want, right dog?" Yvet held out a box of dog treats in his pocket.

Sebastian chuckled, "Inukko, the treat which no dog can refuse. I think you like the treat too Your majesty." He said made Yvet glared at him.

"Sebastian, don't make me want to kill you again." Said Yvet as the dog started drooling and leaped toward them in excitement. Yvet saw the demon hound and sighed, "Sebastian, today we must work together to tame this dog. Don't you ever ruin it."

"Yes, your majesty. I won't ruin it if this is for our master wish."

"So let me teach you what is the best way to tame a dog, Sebastian." Said Yvet with mocked smile. "The only way to properly train a bad dog, you must teach the creature to obey your every command. In other words, reward and punishment! First, reward!" He flips up in the air after finished his sentence and jumped on the nose and started gnawed the nose which made the hound closed its eyes with pleasure.

"And now... Punish!" Yvet kicked the hound in the head knocking him down. "Now it's your turn Sebastian. We will do this alternately, remember... Reward and punish!"

Sebastian nodded with a smirked and he handed out of box of dog treats. "Reward..." The hound immediately got up with hearts in it eyes but soon it was punched up right on its jaw by Sebastian. "Punish!" Continued Sebastian.

It went on for what it felt like forever. The butlers do their reward and punish to the hound alternately. The servants thought they were like watching a show causing them to sweat drop. Laura looked at the hound and the butlers and she bit enjoyed it to watched them do the 'show' even she is bit annoyed.

"Well, this is even more of show than I imagined." Muttered Ciel.

"And finally... a hug!" Said Sebastian as his arm wide running towards the hound, pushing it up into the sky before landing down to the ground with Yvet help by kicked them both down to the ground to make a huge dark hole in the ground.

"Sebastian!" As Yvet landed near the hole, everyone peer over the hole but to find it pitch black as if there's no bottom.

"Yvet, do you have a grudge against Sebastian? I think you kicked him too hard earlier." Said Laura sweat drop at her butler and worried about Sebastian.

"No, my lady. That is my friendly kick, so he won't die." Replied Yvet close eyed smile at his mistress, and Laura just rolled her eyes.

"Uhh... Hello?" Called Finny but the only reply in the echoes.

"I don't see him down there! It's too dark!" Said Bard while he tried to look for Sebastian at the black pit.

"Sebastian, are you okay down there?" Asked Laura worried but got a same reply like Finny.

"Quit dawdling down in that hole! Get back here right now!" Called Ciel ordered into the pit. After a moment of silence, a voice replies from the black pit.

"Yes, my lord." A voice echoed down below, and suddenly the ground started to rumbled as steaming water escaped from the hole. Laura with her butler and everyone immediately ran from the hot water.

"Where is Sebastian?" Asked Mey rin in confusion.

"This village is intended to be a resort for the Queen. It needs a central attraction to be its centerpiece. A luxury way for visitors to relax and forget their cares and problems. That is what we have here : A hot spring." Said Sebastian as he jumped from the geyser holding the same naked man who chased by the servants before.

"Wow, he is amazing!" Exclaimed Finny, and Mey rin just dreamily watched the phenomenal, while Bard watched with envy.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring or two, what kind of butler would I be?" Said Sebastian with close eyed smile. Then the naked man start to licking Sebastian cheek causing Sebastian frowned in disgust at the reaction while Yvet held his laugh caused Sebastian glared at Yvet. When the naked man noticed Laura, he immediately jumped out from Sebastian and was about to pounce on her with excitement, but Yvet pushed him away protecting Laura from the pounce, and Sebastian who suddenly stood behind Laura, covered her eyes with his arm.

"Sebastian, why do you close my eyes?" Asked Laura in confuse, and she felt a light kiss on her head made her bit blushed.

"I don't want your beautiful eyes got tainted by something that you should not to see." Replied Sebastian made Laura blushed at his words. Yvet glared at Sebastian who smirked at him, he didn't want Sebastian touched his mistress, but right now Yvet agreed with him because he didn't want his mistress's pure and beautiful eyes tainted by something inappropriate too.

"Pluto!" Shouted a feminine voice which is from Angela.

"Pluto?" Laura pulled Sebastian's hands from her eyes, and she with everyone turn to the man as he barked and ran to Angela to go hug her as she patted him. "Good boy. My good boy."

"Angela, can you explain how you can have him?" Asked Laura while she looking at the naked man known as Pluto.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the confusion. This is Pluto, I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lovers, he was so adorable I absolutely had to take him in." Said Angela as she stroke Pluto's long white hair as he slept soundly on her lap with a grin on his face.

"A-Adorable...?" Said Finny, Bard, and Mey rin as they looked at her with jaw dropped.

"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited."

"Don't just say it as a 'habit'." Said Bard irritated and Angela gave an apologetic smile to him and everyone.

"So you kept him and fed him for a month without telling anybody else?" Yvet asked.

"Yes, Lord Barrymore used the legend of the demon hound to control the villagers. But in truth he feared the hound more than anyone. I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out. I see I was too indulgent, I never thought this sweet adorable boy would hurt Lord Barrymore..." Said Angela while she kept stroking Pluto's hair before turning to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Please! I beg of you! Please take him with you at your estate, my lord." Begged Angela with her beautiful pleading purple eyes.

"You want us to keep him at the estate?!" Exclaimed Bard.

"I think if he under Sebastian's training, he would become a good dog!" Said Angela.

"No. You see, I'm a butler not one hell of dog trainer." Said Sebastian annoyed as he shook his head slightly.

"That sounds fine." Said Ciel interjects agreeing the offer.

"Young master, are you sure?" Sebastian asked in a calm tone, though Laura, Yvet and Ciel knew he was annoyed.

"Yes, it sounds fun... in several ways." Said Ciel smirked.

Yvet chuckled and smirked at Sebastian "I agree with Lord Phantomhive. It sounds fun in several ways... And Sebastian, it's easy to teach him if you remember my lesson before." He said with devious smile made Sebastian more annoyed.

"It's okay Sebastian, Yvet will help you whenever you need him. So it will be alright." Said Laura with teased smile made Yvet frowned when he heard his mistress say that.

Sebastian looked at her before he smiled. "If you say so then, my lady."

Skip time~~~~~~~ *rolling on the floor*-

After the scenes of the villagers crying in happiness because the 'curse' be lifted and Sebastian announced the case closed, Ciel and Laura decide to enjoy the hot spring as Pluto played with the servants. Laura enjoyed the hot spring in ladies area with her hair tied in a bun **(well I don't know if there's ladies area or not in this episode, but let say there is ladies area.) **while Yvet checked the temperature of the hot spring.

"Is it too hot for you, my lady?" He asked.

Laura shook her head and smiled "No, it's not too hot. Yvet, you can go out now. I want to get relax alone for a while."

Yvet nodded with a smile "Yes, call me if you need anything." He stood up and went outside leaving Laura alone.

As soon as Yvet leaved the ladies area, suddenly Bard walked silently with evil smile toward the door lead to the ladies area. Finny who joined him just confused and scared (well, you know Finny is still innocent like a little child if I see him in anime or manga).

"B-Bard, what are we doing here in Ladies area?" Asked Finny confused.

Bard evil smirked, "We are going to see an angel with beautiful body in here!" Said Bard with thumbs up and sparkling eyes.

"Eh? An angel? But inside the ladies area is just Lady La..." Finny stopped talking and he realized what Bard will do. "Bard, no! That's so inappropriate! And Yvet will angry with us!" He said panicked.

"Shh~! Low your voice! He won't find out anyway." Said Bard lower his voice.

"But, that's so impolite to see Lady Laura while she takes her bath!"

"Non-sense! She has beautiful body, beautiful long black hair, and big breast! Her figure is the perfect one which every man wants to see it!" Said Bard with sparkled eyes and excitement. **(I think… I make Bard and the others characters bit Out Of Character (OOC), I'm sorry everyone, blame my imagination).**

Finny still panicked while Bard began to open the door slowly not to make Laura realized them. Bard looked excited when he started to look at Laura who relaxed in the hot spring while hummed a song. While Finny panicked and he didn't know what to do before Yvet come.

"B-Bard! Please stop...! Let's get away before Yvet notice us!" Said Finny scared and bit panic, but Bard ignored it and continued to peeping at Laura. When he peeping at her, he saw something weird from Laura's back.

"Hm? What is that in her back?" Asked Bard in confused while he tried to see something on Laura's back.

"What are you two doing here...". A sound with killing aura came from behind Finny and Bard, made them shocked and turned to see Yvet in anger. "Both of you are not impolite, how dare you two peeping my mistress. Especially you, Bardroy..." Continued him death glared at Bard.

Finny almost cried trembling in fear, while Bard just laughed nervously. "Hahaha... Well, we just wanted to check on Lady Laura, Yvet. To see is she okay or not." Said Bard and Yvet just still death glared at him.

"You two... must be punished!" Said Yvet in anger and he immediately punished them both with a pinch, punch, and kick. Meanwhile, Laura who still relaxed surprised to hear a scream and loud noises made her confused while hearing it.

Sebastian who just heard a screamed sound after he done putting on clothes to his master, confused and went to the source of the sound to see Bard and Finny are unconscious with anime rolling eyes while Yvet carried them on his shoulders.

"May I ask what happen to them, Yvet?" Asked Sebastian in confused.

"I punish them earlier, because they have been peeping my mistress while she in hot spring." Yvet answered in annoyed and he dropped Finny and Bard who woke up after their head hit the floor. "You better teach them a manner, Sebastian. Now if you excuse me..." And Yvet went to his mistress's place leaving Sebastian with Finny and Bard.

The next day, in early dawn everyone are ready with the luggage pilling onto the carriage. Everyone seems happy to leave, but the one happiest to leave the village is Sebastian, even though he didn't really showed his emotion. Laura who already sat on the carriage with Ciel beside her, seems knew that Sebastian really happy and she saw him somehow thought something whenever he looked at her.

After helping the servants putting the luggage on the carriage, Angela putting on a spiked collar around Pluto's neck who is naked(again) and kissed his cheek. "Don't ever forget about me Pluto." She said as Pluto gave her a happy bark and grin.

"Put some bloody clothes on him, alright!?" Said Bard and Mey rin agreed with a bleeding nose, while Pluto gave a disapproval look at Bard. Finny looks down shyly in front of Angela as she gave him a warm and gentle smile and then she kissed his cheek made Finny's face turn to tomato red.

"Good bye Finny, I'm sure we will meet again someday, my sweet boy." She said with a smile and Finny stutters with his red face and climbed onto the carriage with Mey rin, Bard, Tanaka, and Pluto.

"If you are finished, shall we go?" Asked Sebastian impatiently while Yvet just sighed in boredom .

Angela nodded, "Certainly. Maybe someday I will come visit Pluto at the estate." She said with cheerful smile.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Said Yvet while he still sat on carriage.

"What? Why?"

"Not many people could tame a demon hound. And you seemed to have a talent for making lesser beings around your finger." Said Yvet seems annoyed as he glared at Angela, but Laura patted Yvet shoulder to calm him down.

"Let's go, Sebastian" Ciel called, ending the conversation between Yvet and Angela. The horses began to move with the flick of the reins leaving the village.

"Goodbye!" Said Angela while waved her hand on the air.

"Good bye, Angela! I hope we will see you again~!" Shouted Finny and Mey rin as they waving goodbye to Angela.

Laura began to hum a song again. a song of the demon hound which always sang by the villagers few days ago while looked at the scenery.

After the carriages already gone from Angela's sight, she began to smirk. "Someday, we will meet again... Soon."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, in Ciel's manor, Laura and Ciel were in his study room playing chess with their earl grey tea still full on the table, while the servants and the butlers do the house chores. The young duchess who wore a red and black dress, with her hair this time tied in low pony tail with black ribbon looked at the chess where her white king stood while think of strategy.

"_Hmm... My king is in danger, what to do? I don't want to lose again against him_." Thought Laura while remembered she lost the chess game two times against Ciel even she enjoyed the game.

"Do you want to give up, Laura? I can allow you to give up, if you want to." Asked Ciel smirked at her, and Laura just glared at him with a light pout.

"No, I don't want to give up when my white king still not dead, I will give up if I hear 'check mate' from you, Ciel. You better think about your next question which you want to ask if I lose." Answered Laura sighed and Ciel just rolled his eyes, but he was smiling underneath his expression. They do a bet, if one of them loses, the winner will ask a question which the loser must answer it truthfully, and after that the loser one will ask the winner alternately

Laura thinking for a while, and she began to move her white queen. But after she moved her queen, she realized she made a wrong move and sighed in defeat, Ciel smirked and began to move his black knight piece and happily knocked over Laura's queen and do a check mate.

"Check mate." Said the young earl with a smirk. "Looks like I win again, Laura."

Laura just sighed lightly and clapped for him, "Congratulation then, Ciel. Well, I'm not an expert with chess that is why I always lose to you." She said with a smile and drank her tea.

"But when I looked at your play, you do have a good strategy. I'm impressed." He said while drank his tea.

"Thank you for the compliment, I'm flattered." Laura smiled at him and put her tea on the table beside the chess. "Now what do you want to ask about me? You already asked about my favorite color, and birthday."

Ciel looked at her, "What is your favorite song instrument?" He asked.

Laura thought for a while and then she smiled "I like all instruments, but what I love the most is a piano. I love to play piano, Ciel." She answered happily.

Ciel nodded that he understood, "I see. Now it's your turn to ask me." He said.

"What is your favorite dessert?" She asked with innocent smile.

"My favorite huh... I think my favorite dessert is gateau chocolate." He answered.

"I see." Laura nodded and drank her tea again.

"What about you, Laura? What is your favorite dessert?"

Laura smirked, "I won't answer it~ I will answer it if you win the game again." She said with teased smile, and Ciel just chuckled lightly.

"Ciel, if you don't mind, I would like to tour around your manor. Is that okay for you?" She said with a smile after she had done drink her tea.

"Sure, you may do so." Said Ciel with a smile.

Laura nodding at him with a smile and left the room to have a tour around the manor. After she left the room, Ciel called all of his servants into his room and took out a camera. "S-So, what did you want to speak with us about, young master?" Mey rin asked while playing with her fingers nervously.

"I have a job I want you all to do."

"J-O-B." Said the servants almost separately. "Thank goodness!" They cheered after that.

"When he called us here, I was sure he will fire us, yes!" Shouted Mey rin happily as she and the other servants hugged each other in circle while Ciel just sighed.

"So what is the job?" Asked Bard as Ciel touched the top of black and brown camera.

"This... I want you to take Sebastian's, and Yvet's picture without letting them know." Ciel thought for a while and looked at his servants "take Laura's picture too, don't let her know that you three take her picture."

"I want to ask something, young master. Just what is that camera?" Asked Finny while he looked at camera in curious.

"This camera said to have been in the famous Talbot's collection. It was missing for some time, but I heard it was coming up at auction and went to great pains to get it." Answered Ciel.

"William Henry Fox Talbot. He was an English scientist and one of the inventor of photographic technology. There were rumors about the last camera he used. Legend said that when you photograph someone with this camera, whomever he thinks of most fondly will appear in the picture..." Tanaka explained in his true form.

"Can such camera exist?" Asked Bard, and Ciel grabbed the camera to take a picture.

"Shall we take a shot to test it out?" Ciel moved out of the way as the camera pointed toward Finny. After ten seconds, Ciel has done take Finny's picture and putting the cap on the lens. They made the red room to make the image came out, and Ciel took the photo out of the water trying to get a glimpse.

"Wow! It's my little birdie~!" Finny said brightly as he saw a little bird flew beside him.

"Huh? You have a bird?" Asked Bard.

"It's so cute! I gave it a food everyday, and one day it started eating on my hand! I was so happy and I want to give it a gentle pat and..." Finny broke a wooden bear's head which he got from Ciel's study room. "It stopped moving..." Continued him and he began to cry.

Mey rin surprised when she heard the story, "Y-You mean...?!"

"Ah, I forgot. The only loved ones that the camera will show are otherworld beings... In other words, the dead." Tanaka explained again made the other servants surprised.

"That is why I want you three to take their pictures. I think it will be fun to see them have someone who they cared about the most. Especially Sebastian's and her picture." Said Ciel with a smirk, he knew that Sebastian and Yvet love her and they will do anything to get her heart. That is why it will be fun if he got Laura's picture to torture Sebastian.

"_But I wonder... Does she care about me too..._" Thought Ciel and then he dismissed his servants to do their mission.

After a few minutes touring the manor, Laura opened the door which leads her to the Phantomhive Library. She amazed when she saw many books on the shelf and started to search the book to read.

"Let's see... Which one is interesting~" She said talked to herself while searched the book and hummed a song as she didn't realized that the door opened revealing Sebastian who smiled and walked toward her.

Laura looked at the top shelf and saw a book named 'A study in scarlet' and she smiled while tried to pick out a book. "_Almost there..._" She thought tried to grab the book until a white gloved hand picked out the book.

"Is this what you want, Laura?" Laura turned around and saw Sebastian behind her made the young duchess blushed because he is too close to her.

"Umm... Yes, thank you Sebastian." Said Laura as she received the book from Sebastian.

"You like Sherlock Holmes, milady?"

Laura nodded happily. "Yes, because the story is good and can make me think a trick when I read his act solves the case." She said with a warm smile made Sebastian smiled genuinely at her. Laura sat on arm chair and began to read the book, while Sebastian started to clean around the library as he sensed three people watching him and Laura.

"We need him to stay still." Bard whispered.

"For ten seconds, yes." Said Mey rin agreed with Bard.

Sebastian smirked before pulling his gloves tightly, and started moving at an quick pace as he started to wiping the table, dusting the books, arranging the chairs, sweeping the floor, polishing the explorer globe, wiping the windows, and the other things and he would even glanced at Laura who enjoyed the book to make sure his act didn't disturb her. The other servants who are hiding behind the shelf got a hard time to capture Sebastian's picture.

"Damn! It's too difficult! He won't stop!" Whispered Bard annoyed.

"Ah, how about we take Laura's first. Look she is still reading." Finny pointed at Laura who enjoyed reading the book.

"Good idea Finny!" Bard started to point out the camera to Laura, when he wants to capture it a tall body blocked the view of Laura.

"What the bloody hell! Why is Sebastian standing there! I can't capture her!" Whispered Bard in more annoyed to saw Sebastian blocked Laura from the camera.

On the other side, Sebastian knew that the servants will do something to Laura too. That is why he stood near Laura to protect her. He smirked when he heard whispers between the servants.

"Sebastian, is there something wrong?" Sebastian looked at Laura who closed the book and looked at him with confused face.

"It's nothing, Laura." He answered with close eyed smile, and he remembered to do his final chore in library, arranging the flowers. Sebastian looked at the flowers, noticing the colors were plain. He grabbed his handkerchief and he made it into a red rose putting it into the vase with the other white flowers, making it stand out among them made the servants who hid behind the shelf amazed.

Sebastian looked at Laura who saw the 'magic' show earlier in awe, made him chuckled and he took out another red rose then gave it to Laura. "For you, my beautiful lady."

Laura blushed while she looked at the rose and she smiled. "Thank you Sebastian." She said as she accepts the rose.

"You're welcome." Sebastian replied. "Laura, would you like to have a strawberry sponge cake and tea?" He asked with genuine smile.

"Of course, I would love to have it." She said smiling at him and she stood up from the armchair to put the book back to shelf with Sebastian's help, and then they left the library leaving the servants who still hiding and they decided to take Yvet's picture.

Mean while in the other room, Yvet was changing the tablecloth in a room. Suddenly, Finny came in with a billiard table, hoping he would not notice. "Watch out!" He warned. But Yvet just sighed and moves out of the way holding a red tablecloth up. The billiard table went passed it like a bull, and Finny fell outside on the ground.

"_So annoying... It just like I'm working with my lady's servants. But these people are bit worse than them._" Thought Yvet as he put the tablecloth neatly on the table, and leaved the room.

While Sebastian was in the butler room, Ciel called for him. Upon hearing him, he entered his master's study room. "Is there something you want?" Sebastian asked.

"It's untied." Ciel answered.

Sebastian saw Ciel's bow tie was loose. "Understood." He replied, and he began to tie the bow back. At that time, Mey rin and Bard were about to capture Sebastian's picture, but the butler turned his head to the window once he was done and opened it. Luckily, the two servants escaped, but their attempts failed again.

"How the hell are we going to get that pictures?!" Bard said angrily. "Why do we have to work so hard to take three measly photographs?!" Continued him annoyed as Sebastian came in through the door.

"I have a job for you three." He said. "All of you please remove the demon hound from the front of the mansion for a guest who will be coming. Because, that thing looks offensive." He explained.

"Yes, sir." Said the servants and they went out do Sebastian's order, but when they lead Pluto away from the manor for a while, Pluto struggled and used his ability to breathe a fire at Finny made him cry and Pluto went back to the manor before he slept in front of the manor.

Laura was walking outside of the manor as she saw Pluto slept made her smile. "_He is cute when he is asleep._" Thought her with giggle and she saw a black cat walking by. "Oh, hello~ what are you doing here little kitty?" She said with a smile and held the cat which earning happy meowed made Laura blushed at the cuteness and hugged it lightly. "So cute~"

She played with the black cat, while Pluto woke up and sat near her. She didn't realized, three servants were hid behind the bush near Pluto to get her picture. "Alright! Let's take her picture now!" Whispered Bard and he began to point out the camera to Laura who sat on the ground smiling while she played with the cat.

**SNAP**

Laura blinked her eyes and looked around "Hm? What is that sound?" She looked around again to find nothing while still sat on the ground hugged the cat.

Yvet and Sebastian were walking outside of the manor, and Yvet glared at Sebastian who smirked at him and he got more annoyed to remember about their 'game' earlier.

**Flashback : On~-**

Sebastian was cleaning the fireplace and changes the coal. When he cleaned the inside of the fireplace before put a new coal, Yvet walked in silent went closer to him with a pink eyes tried not get caught. Yvet saw a fireplace poker behind Sebastian and he smirked.

"_What if I stab him with this poker? I wonder what kind of face he will make..." _Thought Yvet grinned as he took a fire poker and went closer before he started too lifted poker in his arm and began to want to stab Sebastian right in his heart. But suddenly, Sebastian blocked the poker with a fireplace shovel before the poker stabbed him.

"Oh my, oh my... Your Majesty. You know that it's cheating if you do that from behind." Said Sebastian fake smiled as Yvet pulled the poker away.

"Your response improved, I'm impressed. But I still want to stab you so badly until you die, so my mistress won't get flirted by you anymore." Said Yvet mocked smile at Sebastian. "How about we play a game like three hundred years ago? If you can stab me with your weapon, you can ask me anything. That is if you can stab me, remember... You can't stabbed me three hundred years ago and always lose."

Sebastian smirked with his crimson eyes changed into pink, "So, one knife is one request for you?" He asked while he took out his silver knife and still holding a fireplace shovel on his left arm.

"You can say that. Now let's begin, shall we." Said Yvet smirked with pink eyes before Sebastian started to throw his knife to his heart, but Yvet avoided it easily made the knife stabbed the wall.

Suddenly Yvet stood in front of Sebastian and tried to stab him again, but Sebastian blocked the attack again with shovel before he step back, and then he immediately threw another silver knife.

"Nice throw, but still too slow." Said Yvet as he grabbed the knife easily, and he threw it back to Sebastian and stabbed his left shoulder, made Sebastian let go the shovel from his hand. "See, that is how you throw a knife Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at the knife as he pulled out from his left shoulder and smirked. "Thank you for the lesson, your majesty." Yvet smirked and charge at him with a poker on his hands as Sebastian charged at him too with a silver knife on his hand. The butlers smiled widely as they charged at each other, and began to stab each other right on their clavicles.

Yvet stared at Sebastian and sighed before he grinned. "Hmph, I impressed you can stab me twice after a hundred years ago." He said while looked at Sebastian's hands held the knives which on his clavicle and the other one on waist.

"Thank you for the compliment, Your Majesty. I'm honored." Said Sebastian and he pulled out the knives from Yvet's body at the same time as Yvet pulled out poker from Sebastian's clavicle. "Now, what are your requests, my dear weakling friend?" Asked Yvet sarcastically, and Sebastian just put a fake smile.

"My first request is. Starting tomorrow, I want you to be my replacement, just for a day. Your Majesty." Sebastian said with a close eyed smile.

"And what will you do when I'm working as your replacement?"

"I will be working as Laura's butler until the end of the day." Replied Sebastian with a smile.

Yvet started too glared at Sebastian, "And will your young little master allow it?" He asked with a hope Ciel won't allow it.

"I allow it..."

The butlers turned around to saw the young Earl of Phantomhive stood near the door and leaned on it. "I think it would be fun for me and Laura... In several ways." He said with a smirked, made Sebastian smirking too.

Yvet glared at both of them with menacing aura and heavy sighed. "Fine, I will do it if that can help me improve my skill as a butler. Now, your second request?" Yvet Asked.

Sebastian smirked, "Please allow me to marry Laura, Your Majesty."

And the result... Yvet gave him a stab right on his heart with poker immediately and yelled at him in anger made Sebastian laughed mockingly at him, while Ciel seemed to having fun looked at the butlers act even he was just rolling his eyes before he went back to his study room.

**Flashback : Off~-**

"Listen, Sebastian... I accept your first request, but the second one I reject it no matter what! Change it before I burn you into ashes and make my mistress won't see you ever again!" Said Yvet annoyed, and Sebastian just chuckled.

"But you said '**anything**' earlier, right. So I won't change my request until you grant it." Sebastian said with an evil smile. Yvet soon regretted his choice of his words and sighed in annoyance.

When they were walking, from far, they saw Laura sitting on the ground humming a song, her back facing them.

"My lady, what are you doing here? You shouldn't sit on the ground. Your dress would be dirtied." Said Yvet when he heard a 'meow' sound from his mistress.

Laura turned around to saw two butlers behind her while she hugged the black cat. "Oh, I'm just playing with this cat. Isn't it cute, Yvet?" Asked Laura smiled innocently as she showed the cat to Yvet.

Yvet twitched with annoyance, while Sebastian had a light shade of pink on his cheeks. "Yes, the cat is cute, my lady. But we can't keep this cat, because this cat already had an owner." Said Yvet as he pointed at Sebastian.

"I see, sorry kitty. We can't keep you. Because Sebastian is already own you." Said Laura while hugged the cat lightly made Yvet bit jealous while Sebastian smiled at Laura lovingly. Suddenly, in envious, Pluto returns to his human form before he grabbed the cat and threw it, and he cling to her.

Laura surprised for a seconds and giggled. "There, there..." She said, soothingly with a warm smile while Pluto licked her face. Yvet who saw that, immediately pulled Laura from Pluto and hugged her in protection way like an older brother.

Meanwhile, the servants came into Ciel's study room with nothing, but blurry photos of Sebastian and Yvet.

"Sorry master!" They exclaimed.

"B-But we did get a picture of Lady Laura, young master!" Said Finny.

"You three can show me her picture after you done take Sebastian's and Yvet's pictures." Said Ciel sighed.

"Bard thought of a good plan, yes!" Mey rin mentioned.

"I thought of it when I saw Pluto breathe fire." Bard said.

"Absolutely no flamethrowers!" Ciel said annoyed. Then, suddenly Lau came into the study out from nowhere.

"Earl!" He greeted.

"What are you doing here Lau?" Ciel asked.

"I heard you were up to something interesting." Lau said smiling at Ciel.

"Go home." Said the young earl with cold voice.

"Don't be so cold. Why not try leaving this up to me?" Said Lau.

"Huh?" Ciel looked over with wide eyes.

"The spider's web has already been placed. The more they struggle, the more impossible it will be to escape. No prey could ever stand a chance, once they get involved with me." He said with a dark voice.

Ciel sighed, "Very well. However, failure won't be tolerated. No matter what."

"But of course. If I sullied the Phantomhive name, I will be booted out of this country." Lau said with a smile. "So, what are we doing?" The three servants fell on the floor while Ciel had a giant irk mark on his head.

That evening, Sebastian welcomed the guest, Paul Jones from the Brit Business Company. When they went upstairs, Ran Mao sitting on the ledge of the opening stairway. The other servants were below her with fans and Bard held the camera, while Lau and Ciel waited behind the pole for Sebastian.

"Alright, almost there." Lau said getting ready to do his signal for the servants and Ran Mao. Paul Jones drew his attention and blushing towards Ran Mao who do many sexy poses to distract Sebastian.

"What is this?" Ciel asked in confusion as Sebastian walked along ignoring Ran Mao.

"Hm? How odd. I was sure even that butler would look at this." Lau said in confusion.

Ciel face palmed, "I was fool for believing in you for even an instant." He complained at Lau.

After Sebastian called the guest and left, Yvet shows up with a tea cart walked toward to the kitchen. Ciel, Lau and the servants saw him and smirked.

"Hmm... If we can't take that butler's attention. Let's take Lady Laura's butler picture then." Lau said and Ciel with his servants agreed.

Yvet who can hear them from afar, just sighed and chose to ignore them. Suddenly, Ran Mao charged toward him, and hugged his arm tightly until Yvet's arm between her big breasts.

"Miss Ran Mao, what are you doing if I may ask?" Yvet asked with bored look on his face.

"My, oh my... It seems, my little sister Ran Mao have a crush on you, Mr. Butler" Lau said walking toward Yvet, while Ciel and his servants hiding behind the pillar with a camera pointed out at Yvet. "How about you take my sister as your wife, Mr. Butler?" He asked with close-eyed smile.

Yvet just use his fake smiled at Lau. "It's an honor, to have a beautiful lady like Ms. Ran Mao as my wife. But..." Yvet pushed Ran Mao gently from his arm and fake smiled, "I'm a butler. That is why I don't deserve a beautiful girl like her, Mr. Lau." He continued.

**SNAP!**

"That is too bad. Well, if there is a change in your heart, you can talk to me about it."

"Yes, someday , if the time is right. Now, if you excuse me. I need to prepare a tea and sweets for my mistress's afternoon tea." Said Yvet as he bowed to Lau, and went in to the kitchen with a tea cart.

"Yeah! We got it!" Said Bard and the other servants cheered, now there is just one picture they must take now, Sebastian's picture.

While Sebastian and Tanaka were handling Paul, and the servants with Lau are waiting outside. Ciel was in his study room alone while thinking something.

"To stop that thing for ten seconds... I need to use her." He sighed. "Even though it's dangerous for her and me... But this is the last choice I must choose." He said with a sad look on his face. "Laura... Please forgive me, for using you. I hope you are going to be okay..." He thought with a sad face. However, Sebastian who already done his meeting with the guest, stood outside Ciel's study room with Yvet knowing Ciel's plan. They both stared each other for a while, and Yvet just sighed before he walked to where his mistress waiting for her afternoon tea. "You better protect her, because you must give me a proof first before you become my replacement as her butler tomorrow." Yvet said before he gone, and Sebastian bowed with a smile. "Yes, Your Highness."

Meanwhile, Laura sat on the chair at the dining room drinking rose tea when Yvet served a treats. "Today's tea snack, I have prepared the Devil Dog Cake from our trip to Houndsworth." Said Thomas after put the treats in front of his mistress. Laura sweat dropping while looking at the cake.

"This cake is unique... Why is there something like this?" She asked while picking a cake up with a fork.

"It seems that, Lord Ciel's servants brought it an insane quantity of it." He explained while stood beside Laura.

"I see, well... I think we can bring it few for the twins and the others when we're leaving tomorrow." Laura said before she ate the cake.

"Oh, I apologize for forget to tell you something, My Lady. Tomorrow, Sebastian will become your butler as my replacement for a day." Said Yvet, made Laura surprised and confused.

"Why? Tell me the reason why he will work as your replacement?"

"Because this is his request after successfully made me hurt." He answered.

"Hurt you?" Laura tilted her head in confusion, and Yvet started to explain the reason why Sebastian will work as his replacement. After heard the explanation, Laura just giggled and lightly sighed.

"Well, that is your own fault not to choose right words. But, I think it is okay for him to work as my butler for a day. Because it seems, it will be fun in several ways." She said with teasing smile. Yvet just sighed, and he kissed Laura's head made her blush.

"Yvet... What are you doing?! Why are you kissing my head?" She asked blushed, and Yvet chuckled.

"Because it is fun to see your reaction, My Lady." Yvet answered with a smirk. "_Because I love you... That's why."_ He thought while he looked at his mistress still blushed and sighing.

"My lady... Please call me, if he did anything bad to you. I don't want you to get hurt, especially your soul..." Said Yvet worried. Laura just smiled and patted his head.

"It's funny to see you, a demon worried about me like an older brother. It's alright, I will be careful Yvet. So don't worry okay." She said with a warm smile, made Yvet smiled at her too.

"But... It's really funny to hear that you play a 'game' with Sebastian. You two are just like brothers~" She said without realizing she showed her innocent genuine smile as she giggled. Yvet who heard that just sweat dropping and heavy sighed, he can't angry at his mistress because he didn't want to lose her smile.

Skip time~~ *dancing*-

At night in the guest's room, Laura opened her eyes bit panic from her sleep and she got up from her position. "That dream..." She lifted up her fringe as she sighing. When she wanted to sleep again, she heard Pluto's howl from the outside. "Guess I can't sleep if he keeps howling like that..." She thought as she got up from her bed and decided to go outside until she felt sleepy. When she went outside to the garden in her night gown, she saw Ciel standing in the middle of his garden.

"Ciel? Why is he standing there?" She thought and she walked toward him, when suddenly she shocked to saw a headless angel statue was heading toward Ciel from behind. She immediately ran in panic toward Ciel.

"Ciel! Get away from there!" She shouted, but Ciel ignore it. She ran faster and hugged Ciel tightly for protection as she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for an impact but the impact didn't come.

Laura opened her eyes, and she found herself with Ciel laying on the ground on her back. She saw someone who is revealed as Sebastian pinned her and Ciel down as the statue landed on his back, but he did not budge or feel the pain.

"Are you hurt, Laura?" Sebastian asked in soft voice and worried.

"I'm alright, Sebastian. But, I should be the one who worried about you. Are you alright? specially your back." She said more worried.

"You don't have to worry about me. After all, I am one hell of a butler." He said with a smile.

Laura just smiled as she sighed, and then she remembered about Ciel who still in her hug. "Ciel, are you alright? You not hurt?" She asked worriedly as she got up from her position and let him go from her hug.

"I'm alright, Laura. Thank you for protecting me." Ciel answered with a little smile on his face, and Laura sighed in relief.

**SNAP!**

The servants immediately ran to the dark room, and develop the photos with excitement.

"We finally got the photos!" Bard exclaimed proudly.

"At last we will see the fruits of our hard day's labour." Finny said with a happy look on his face.

"The young master will be happy, yes he will!" Mey rin said, and she saw the photographs started showing something. "Oh, it start to show something, yes it is!" She continued with excitement, as Finny and Bard started to look at Laura's photograph first with Mey rin. But before they can see it further, Pluto came to the room made the servants confused.

"Plu-Plu?" Finny asked but Pluto just growled at him and the others, and he grabs Laura's photograph from the servants immediately.

"Hey! That's-". Before Bard continue his words, Pluto blew a fire on them, ruining the other photos which still in the process. Once he was done, he ran out and met up with Sebastian and Yvet.

"Good. It looks like Sebastian and I could get used to you." Yvet said with a smirk.

"The photo now, please." Said Sebastian, Pluto gave the photo from his mouth to Sebastian before he got his favorite treat from Yvet, and then gnaw it happily.

"My, oh my... Look at this photo, Your Majesty." Said Sebastian with a smirk as he showed the photo of Laura with the person... No, two persons she cared about the most, who were also "not of this world... Sebastian Michaelis and Yvet Remdolt.


End file.
